Mother Knows Best
by Shawn Graham
Summary: Artemis has everything she wants, but when she finds a newborn on the beach she turns from a fierce hunter to a protective momma bear. Will she protect her own against the other Gods? Will the Gods slay her new born son? How will Percy turn out by being raised by women who have sworn off men. Preyna (Percy and Reyna) and canon relationships. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - What A Good Mother Does**

Thud. Yet again the young woman stumbled and fell as she fled away from the city. Nighttime was falling and while carrying her baby she held him closer as she flew through the brush. As the howling continued her head was on a swivel watching for any dangers to come to the from the darkness of the canopy.

"Cmon..cmon! I know its here I've seen it myself, the sea is near I know it!" She muttered to her self speaking out loud. Noises came from behind her, wild panting and paws snapping twigs. Bursting through the edge of the forest was a beach and the ocean was 30 yards in front of her. "Yes!" she cheered but she never stopped running. A couple of feet from the beach she froze in fear as she looked at the 20 foot being in front of her. "Lord...umm...Lord Zeus, an honor to see you here." She stuttered out trying to keep her head.

"Sally Jackson!" Zeus bellowed "As a clear sighted mortal you have seen, dated, and had sexual relations with my elder brother. Unknown to you we have made a pact about siring demigods, you have conceived a child with him and he has been born! No longer shall my brother Hades and I wait for this godling to become of age to qualify for a prophecy. A prophecy that could end our era of rule as Gods!" A storm of lighting was brewing as the waves grew bigger.

"Zeus don't do this! We can hide and never see the Gods again!" She pleaded with him. Only wanting to protect her son, like a good mother would always do. Panicking at the sight of the menacing God she silently prayed to Hera, Queen of the Gods and Marriage to protect her child from Zeus wrath because her lover would not.

"Enough! The child must die according to the Laws we are bound by!" Lightning crackling behind him and on his body. The wind raging on as he scowled upon the mortal and her demigod child.

"Please Hera Goddess of Marriage and lover of children protect and guide my child through his life. This I pray to you..." Sally was almost crying by now.

"I will see you and the child make Elysium as you have nothing wrong but his birth...I am sorry to do this Sally you are a good woman I know this child would have been raised properly." He raised his master bolt ready to smite her. She cried out and pleaded but she knew it was futile to argue with the King of the Gods. Zeus brought down his bolt in a flash of light and the ground shook and storm pounded the beach.

Zeus felt Poseidon's wrath as the sea wrestled endlessly for two months. Poseidon did not come to council meetings for half of the year only showing up for the solstice and never speaking to anyone but Athena, who never told Zeus about what they discussed.

**Line Break~~~~**

"On the right!" Phoebe yelled as her nocked arrow pierced the hide of the drakon near her. "We need to get into its hide!" she relayed to her fellow hunters.  
"The forest holds many dark secrets sister, thy monster is just one of many," the hunter Zoe responded. Nocking more arrows the drakon's hide resembles a dark blood red cactus with silver arrows sticking out everywhere. "Where is milady Artemis?" glancing around for her mistress. All the hunters shrugged in between volleys.

"Hunters! Regroup on me!" a familiar voice called out to her hunters. Artemis sprinted forward and jumped to the left side of the drakon, drawing two hunting knives and stabbing one into the drakon's left eye. A deafening growl came from the creature and Artemis was smacked backwards, but landed on her feet. Drawing her bow she aim for a chink in the drakon hide when the arrow struck is revealed a 3 inch hole. "Now my hunters aim for the exposed part of his hide 2 feet left of his eye. Volley after volley pierced all the chinks they could see and in less than a few minutes the drakon was nothing more than a skin with arrows everywhere.

"Milady!" Zoe called and dropped to one knee in front of Artemis who eyes finally landed on her.

"Ah Zoe well done the drakon is dead and in tartarus we have all earned a break from hunting for a while. Cmon let's go find some where to camp," she called as she strode through the forest. The hunters plucked the arrows from the drakon skin and followed their mistress through the forest slowly and carefully watching for more surprises. After 15 minutes of alertness they found the edge of the forest and a beach with the ocean brewing, with the 10 foot waves crashing onto the beach. They camped right on the top of the beach a couple yards from the forest with their perimeter and guards facing it with their waves at their back. Once they were set up and chores were distributed Artemis went for a walk on the beach alone.

"Someone must of pissed off Poseidon badly for the sea to be like this for the whole week," She continued to walk until something caught her sharp eye. Its was a little lean to made up of some sticks and leaves from the forest. Too small for anything bigger than a fox, she quietly sneaked over to the shelter. Opening it slowly she saw a small child sleeping in a blanket in a woven crib. A note was on it, in perfect hand writing.

"Take care of this one, he is a keeper," she declared aloud as she looked over the child. He was still bald she guessed he was no more than a week old. Specks of black hair was growing on his head. "Who would leave a child this young out here and in a crib that looks so well made." She said thinking out loud. "I can't just leave him he will die, no one comes through these woods and especially survives. Should I just take him back to the camp and raise him? I can do the job better than most, and yea maybe he will be a decent man not a pig like the others," She reached down and picked up the baby out of his crib. He was cute and quiet, a good combo for her.

Artemis cradled the child as she reached her camp and held the boy close thinking of how her hunters were going to react to her raising this child as her own. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait long as Zoe came running up to her as she reached the camp borders.

"Milady no one had seen thee for quite sometime we feared thy had been captured," Zoe said looking concerned and staring at the child. "Milady thou has a child in thy arms? A man nonetheless," Her eyes never left the child.

"Gather up the girls, I need to speak to all of you immediately," Artemis told her as she entered her tent. Once inside she gazed at the child in her arms, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her. "Do not worry little one, I will raise you and call you my own. No one will take you away unless I say or they go through me. I feel your power inside you, you will be a powerful demigod. I Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt and Protector of Young Girls, hereby adopt...umm what say we call you? Hmm," She thought for a couple of names to fight her son. "Ah where was I...Oh yes! Hereby adopt Perseus to become my son and I will nurture him and guide him. This I vow on the River Styx," she stated happily as thunder boomed. "Come on," she said exiting the tent, "let's go meet all your sisters."

**Line Break~~~**

"What are we doing here Zoe? It's late and we're all tired, I mean for Gods sake we had to fight a drakon today!" Phoebe called as she sat down across from Zoe at the picnic table.

"If I knew why milady Artemis called us here I would tell thee," she muttered as she looked down the table to get a headcount of the hunters. Everyone was here, even the hunters with guard duty were waiting for Artemis. "Here she comes," Zoe said standing up and walking over to meet her mistress before she reached the group of girls.

"Zoe go sit with the others, you will all here it at the same time,"Artemis looked her straight in the eyes. Zoe went to sit down glancing at the child before leaving.

Artemis walked over to the group of hunters and cleared her throat. "Girls today I found something very interesting, now you can get upset until I have finished...I want everyone to remain calm," some hunters looked worried, "I...I have umm...adopted a son today..." Silenced was followed by outrage by most of the hunters.

"Is that him? The baby you're holding? Oh man...he can't be more than two weeks old, he looks so cute!" A hunter called. Artemis blushed and held out Perseus for the other girls to see.

"Yes, now the reason for the adoption and the promise I made was because of the circumstances of this child. I do not know why but he was a scar on his back, a 2 inch scar that resembles a scratch. Anyways, I was walking on the beach and he was hidden in a shelter inside of a crib that was woven to perfection. Noticing he was so young I had to take him back here or he would have been killed within a day or two. Now I have given him my blessing, vowed to the Goddess Styx, and promised myself I would raise him to be a decent man..." Silence followed before Artemis spoke up again. "Now he is not leaving so you all better get used to it...anyone have a major problem or points that you want to make?" she questioned. Phoebe raised her hand. "Yes Phoebe go ahead make your statement.

"Ok well I hate men, more than most of you young hunters have met in your entire life," she paused glancing at Artemis who face never wavered from confident. "I think could be ok, I mean he is a baby he can't do anything wrong till he is at least a teenager, right? So I trust milady's judgement about him." Phoebe looked back down at the table.

"Does he have a name Lady Artemis?" A young hunter asked the Goddess.

"Ah thank you I nearly forgot, he does indeed a name worthy of this child. His name is Perseus."

**(A/N) - Author's Note**

**Shout out**** to my other new story - Teenage Rivals you can find it on my profile.**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever so please judge me harshly so I can get better. If you want to help me with the plot then message me or review below. ****R/R - Read and Review**

** _-SG_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all of you first of all. Do not kill me second of all I try to update as fast as possible without making short and shitty chapters. Do not worry I am thinking of all of you when I write. NOTE Please tell me if I have made mistakes. As always thank you for supporting me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - Momma's Boy**

**Artemis POV**

What was I thinking...adopting a son? Are you kidding me? If I hide this from Zeus he will kill me for thinking I broke my vow...but the child deserves to live he has his whole life ahead of him. I was brought out of my thoughts by the footsteps from outside my tent. I heard them walk for sometime and the stop, waiting. Glancing at Perseus still sleeping quietly, in his silver crib I summoned for him, I slowly opened the door to one of my longest friends in the hunt, Zoe Nightshade my lieutenant.

"Sorry to bother thee milady but thou ran off as soon as thee child's name was spoken. I was just wondering about thy's plan for him." she was choosing her words carefully as if trying to get a read on me. She must have noticed I saw through her efforts because she broke my eye contact, as if she was nervous.

"Zoe, come and sit with me you are one of my most trusted hunters I want your opinion if we are to add to our family," I told her as she sat down in the chair. I went to go pick up Perseus making sure not to wake him from his heavy slumber. "So, what did you want to discuss?" I gave her a cheerful smile. Her look said it all, she was here to talk about Perseus and why I had all of the sudden adopted a male. I can hardly believe it myself that I would be loving a boy as much as I love him.

"Milady as you know ever since he entered my life I have hated every man I have come across..." she sighed "now we are bringing a boy into our family and our Hunt," she muttered the last part as I studied her face, she seemed frustrated by me adopting Perseus. I need a way for her to like him now, so she will not resent him as he grows up with us.

"Here Zoe," Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as I calmly handed Perseus to her. As she was about to oblige but I spoke up before she could refuse him. "Don't say anything Zoe, I want you to hold him and look at him to understand where I am coming from. How is my boy in the fault? You are going to judge him at this young of an age and guess that he will turn out like other men? Do you think I would raise my son to be the very vile scum I hate? You have to put yourself in my shoes and see why I made my choices," I told her, my voice softened as I saw her as she cooed at Perseus in her arms. I knew he would crack her, I was trying to hold my laughs in but one slipped and Zoe snapped up at me.

"Thy son is cute that is all, I must go milady," She handed my son back to me and I watched her leave my tent. I couldn't put my finger on it, Zoe seemed that as if she was split between loving Perseus and hating him because of he is a male. She just needs more time. I smiled down at my baby sleeping in my arms. He needs some fresh air and some natural sunlight.

"Let's go for a walk, alright?" I rhetorically asked him. We flashed away from my tent and landed on the part on the beach so my hunters would not see us. We walked in silence Perseus only ever made a noise if he was shuffling in his blue onezie. I noticed how the waves were coming higher, because of the high tide, and sat down so my toes were barely touching the water. I sighed, "Well it seems you are quite comfortable living with me aren't you? You are not like most newborns I have noticed most are always crying, fussy, and messy. Not you eh? You like to be a momma's boy," as if to prove my point Perseus cuddled closer to me. I adjusted him so he was closer and he seemed to be searching for something. He started to squirm and fuss about, muffled whining tried to escape his lips. "Shh shh shh, its ok little one no need to get all worked up. You must be hungry or something," Being around children makes you know how they operate, becoming moody when they are hungry or tired. Summoning a bottle was the perfect solution to keep Perseus satisfied and quiet. As I fed him the contents of his bottle he gradually became less agitated until he made no noises, but he was not asleep.

"Alright well if you have a bottle you might as well have a pacifier," I summoned one up for him it was silver with a moon on the button. "There may that will keep you silent,"I chuckled at him. "You know while I'm doing this I might as well dress you up to look the part of a son of a Goddess, yea?" I laughed at him shifting to break free of my motherly grasp but I held onto him. "Yea good try but Momma has got you now and I won't ever let anything happen to you," I said as I kissed him on the forehead and Perseus started to move around. How should we dress him up to be the most adorable baby ever?...a hat to keep him cozy, maybe a styled onezie? I will make a note that we will need several onezies in case of messes. A good mother always thinks ahead.

"The pacifier is covered, so is the bottle, maybe a cute baby bag for me, huh? If you get to look cute I think I should as well, don't want to be the unhot mother of Perseus now do I?" I couldn't keep a smile off my face at that comment. Not like I flaunt my body around like some stripper in a club. "Maybe Grandma Hera will knit you some booties" Once I said it I thought of how funny it would be to see Hera knitting. "Alright so like think this out shall we? A little baby blue hat, that says 'Momma's Boy'. A white onezie...no wait that will not work white get dirty fast. Hmm, I think we keep the blue theme going but the onezie will be a darker blue and have a white moon on the chest so Mom is always close to your heart," I announced proudly. Yes, its a little cheesy but I love him too much and I will never stop to embarrass him from all his sisters. "Right and to finish it off lets give your hat matching booties, plus Momma's white baby bag with pictures of my domains," Good now that I have had the weird mom to baby talk with myself I think its bedtime. I looked up to the clouds and saw the moon still had a ways to go before it reached 10 o'clock even.

As we walked back to camp with our new accessories the girls noticed that I was not in my tent but had left them to bicker and do chores for the day, alone. Once the perimeter guards had seen me it felt like a celebrity getting mauled by paparazzi. Most girls cooing over Perseus in his new outfit, a few who didn't even look at him but wanted a word with their mistress.  
"His hat is totally adorable! Momma's boy!" A hunter called out Zoe approached me after the crowd had dispersed for lights out.

"Milady, thou has taken this mother role seriously?" She questioned I could tell she was not still on board about him. I gave her my most serious glare and state clearly, "Zoe...I do not care to keep hearing about how you do not want MY SON TO STAY WITH HIS MOTHER AND THE HUNT!" I huffed I knew I was getting too loud right now, I felt the eyes of the younger hunters as they noticed my rage. My gaze fell back onto Zoe who shrunk down in shame for thinking she wasted my time. "Listen my lieutenant, Perseus is not going anywhere. In fact I have a feeling once you know him you will be his over protective sister, close to how close I will baby him," I told her, I smiled and laughed at her when she started to blush.

"Milady it is er...late yes it is late and I am tired," she muttered and she tried to hide her blushing face as she quickened her pace to her tent. I knew her heart was in the right spot, she just doesn't want to admit she loves him. I cradled Perseus gently as we walked back to the tent and put him in his crib. My umm outburst disturb my heavy sleeper and he had just fallen back to sleep as I slipped into my tent. I stuck the pacifier into his mouth and softly adjusted his hat as I laid him down. Ok...so I put him to sleep I think I have deserved some rest, as I laid down I thought I felt a presence, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

**Line Break~~~ The Voice**

"No master, the child cannot be the one," the ghost shimmered.

"Do not tell me of what the child is not," the voice uttered. "We know of his power, the Gods are fools, if the child is not of the prophecy; he will be a threat to our cause".

"Master, what should we do?" The specter questioned.

"An interesting question...I will ponder on this while we set up the first plan. Go! Now! The plans are in motion, they must be carried out!" With that the Voice vanished from his messenger's presence.

**Line Break~~~ Artemis**

I woke to Apollo's stupid Maserati chariot shined too many unwanted beams into my tent. I was determined to not wake up by my brothers hand, and his stupid car. As I continued to rest, I realized that the silence was too ominous. I had sent some of the hunters not including Zoe to look around to see if the horde of monsters had receded from their nests in the forests, but there was always noise coming from the other hunters but not this morning. I slowly rose from my bed, flashed on my hunter outfit, this one with a new addition a patch over the heart that said Perseus. Don't tell me its cheesy to have my son's name embroidered over my heart. I am a proud mother of my son and I see no reason to not show it. I strode over to the crib, and then...oh no...he was gone.

**(A/N) - Author's notes**

**Hey all I just wanted to clarify this chapter was supposed to be longer I cut some bits because I need it to setup the next 'adventure'. :)**

**Anyways if you all want to follow this story so you know when the next chapter comes out or you want to follow me when I post anything new there are buttons below the review box.**

**R/R - Read and Review as always lots of love**

** _-SG  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gone**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters, Rick Riordan owns them because he created them. I do own characters I make myself.**

**6 months later**

Perseus had grown exceptionally well the past few months, close to where he can almost walk. The hunters had grown into living with a baby, Perseus was treated as if he was their own flesh and blood. Artemis grew fondly of Perseus, overbearing and guiding him. Not spoiling him, but keeping him levelheaded and well rounded.

**Artemis POV**

My bowstring was taut with an arrow nocked, that stupid Scythian dracanae had no idea about me watching her patrol back to her monster hideout. My daughters were behind me, bows ready to slaughter these pathetic wastes of time. We watched the dracanae slither about the dense forest until she reached a cave opening. Slowly I raised my hand and made a fist. Without making a noise the hunters scurried around the trees to form a half circle at the opening of the cave.

Half an hour later the ground started to rumble, the monster...lets call it a battalion, about 600 monsters slithered, crawled, and walked out of the cave. The direction they were going indicated one thing an attack on Camp Half-Blood!

**3rd Person POV**

The hunters knew a battle was about to happen, the campers needed to be warned. Artemis waited until all the monsters had left then flashed them back to their campsite. Today had not been very eventful the monsters never noticed them and they only killed 1 hellhound. The hunters craved for the excitement of battle, but will not have any until they reach Camp Half-Blood.

"Girls I am going to check on Perseus and Iris Message Chiron at camp," Artemis turned and walked up to the door. "ανοιχτό, open" she chanted.

Ever since that cyclops attack on camp, Artemis had Hephaestus build her a enchanted celestial bronze door. Only she didn't tell him she had she wanted to protect her son just that she needed it for safety. Once she was inside the cozy tent, she looked around for her son. Perseus was wrapped in a white blanket, his onesie was zipped to his mid chest to keep him cool, and was asleep on her bed. She had gotten used to him sleeping in the bed with her. Artemis laid on her back, formed a space for his body to lay, his head resting in the crook on her neck. The whole loving mother thing hasn't changed for her in the past months, whenever the hunters and herself went on a monster chase they simply made sure the door to her tent was locked and Perseus was inside. Artemis started to look for the pouch of drachmas and picked one out of it.

"Iris show me Chiron Trainer of Heroes," she told the misty rainbow screen and threw in her coin. The image fizzled and shuddered until the camera focused on an old centaur. He was sitting at a table talking to someone about his card hands.

"Oh my Lady Artemis I didn't see you there," he chuckled lightly. Artemis always respected Chiron and had an informal relationship with him. Being the trainer of heroes he sometimes sent potential hunters her way.

"Yes, that's more than ok Chiron I just wanted to send a warning of what I have seen. A umm I guess we can use the word battalion, but there are about 600, give or take, monsters on their way to Camp. We are in the thick of the Pennsylvania woods right now and they left 2 hours ago, they should be there in 5 days at the latest," She said with concern.

The old centaur's face shifted into concern and thought. "Ah yes I see I will let the campers know of the threat. My conjecture would be that they will try to push through the front boundary and raze the camp afterwards," He told her.

"Yes, well I will let you get to that, expect us there in 2 days Chiron I look forward to seeing you again old friend," Then she swiped to end the call. Perseus started to squirm and cry out as if he was trapped under the blanket once the call was done, nice timing.

"Come here baby," she said as she picked him up but kept the blanket on him as she walked around and rocked him. "Don't fuss it's alright Mommy's right here, shh don't cry little one," She attempted to soothe him and gave him his moon pacifier. He slowly started to quiet down with the pacifier doing its job. Once she fed Perseus with the bottle from his baby bag, she changed into sweats and a white t-shirt. While holding her son she crawled into bed and adjusted him to their sleeping positions. The position reminds her of a mother bear protecting her young in the woods.

**Line Break-Artemis**

I woke to Apollo's stupid Maserati chariot shinning too many unwanted beams into my tent. I was determined to not wake up by my brothers hand, or his stupid car. As I continued to rest, I realized that the silence was too ominous. I had sent some of the hunters not including Zoe to look around to see if the horde of monsters had emerged from their hideouts in the forests, but there was always noise coming from the other hunters but not this morning. I slowly rose from my bed, flashed on my hunter outfit, this one with a new addition a patch over the heart that said Perseus. Don't tell me its cheesy to have my son's name embroidered over my heart. I am a proud mother. I see no reason to not show it. I strode over to the crib rubbing my eyes still, and then...oh no...he was gone.

A million thoughts went through my brain in just a few seconds, I was in panic mode. Where was he? Who would dare take him? Why would they take my son! I stormed out of my tent to find the camp empty, great hopefully now no one will ask where I have gone.

"Lady Artemis!" I whipped my head around to find Phoebe carrying a hunter on her back, oh not now I can't deal with this and Perseus. The amount of blood was too great to ignore it.

"Bring her here!" I called out as I raced towards the wounded hunter. We met at the picnic table and laid her down.

"My Lady...Trap...Too many

"Shh my hunter don't say anything, just remain still," her wounds were beyond repair and the Fates would not allow me to change her fate

" ..underestimated strength...I'm-I-I'm sorry..." She gasped hard and her eyes went still. Dammit! I lost another hunter, our numbers were starting to drop, we get maybe a hunter every 3 weeks, sadly most fall back in love with men. Not to mention Perseus is still missing and there are no clues to where he might be.

"She is now...in the underworld girls...umm gather the rest...of the hunters and we will give her...her uhh last rites," I was trying hard to sound calm and collected. My hunters are my weak spot, as all maiden girls and I can't stand to see them go through that much pain.

**Line Break**

He continued to walk letting his feet feel the cool sand, the water touching him with every new wave rolling onto the white beach. The moon was not bright tonight, as if the moon was in despair and sadness. The man continued his casual stride, stopped suddenly shift his right arm to adjust the child sleeping there. The child hung onto his shirt and left arm. Once again the man started to walk, this time he turned and walked back into the forest. He flashed into a room laid the child onto a bed, bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye my son we will see each other soon," then he was gone without a sound.

**Line Break - Voice**

"Why! Why are you here you fool! My plan was to be carried out IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted.

"Master the hunter knows, now we must make another plan. She has warned the camp. The children are ready for an attack.

The source of the Voice rumbled,"ha ha ha...then we shall attack but not with our whole force, send a force to the sea, make their frontline defenses useless".

"Yes my master...but what of the hunters? Shouldn't we try to keep them away rom the camp" The specter questioned.

"Do not worry, I have sent someone capable of dealing with them," the Voice chuckled and vanished. The specter disappeared a couples of seconds after, leaving the darkness.

**Line Break - Artemis**

"Monica was a loyal hunter, she was a good friend, a good soldier, and died too young," Phoebe started to tear up as she finished. She nodded my way, it was time to send her body to my Uncle Hades. I raised my hands and vowed my heads.

"Uncle Hades! Lord of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead! My hunter, Monica Poli, has passed on from our world and enters your domain. I request that her soul be sent to Elysium," I chanted to the ground. There was a flash of darkness and Monica was gone. "All hunters to bed now, we pack up and move to Camp in the morning," I told them. I walked back into my tent and...there he was. Resting in my bed, eagle style his body on one pillow. I walked over to him, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. As I got closer to the bed I stepped in something. I crouched down and pick some up with my hand, it was a small pile of...salt?!

**(A/N) Hello once again my readers. It's been awhile, umm don't kill me. First of all I want to mention my other story ****Teenage Rivals****, that one is a Percy/Artemis (weird right?) tragedy/love story. Anyways I managed to sit down and write this out. I think it could be better but as always R/R until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Artemis

**Chapter 4 -Artemis**

It was a cool summer morning and the sun was barely done rising when the camp of hunters became alive and fully functioning. Under the cover of the big oak trees away from the clearing, where the camp was established, I was rocking Perseus in my arms, while he rested his head on my shoulder. Some of the hunters finished their chores early and seemed to be bored and tried to find something to do.

"Phoebe dear sister, art thou bored of thy game?" Zoe asked as she sat at the picnic table next to Erin, one of the hunters playing with Phoebe. The other hunters watching and playing the game were dressed in their casual white jackets and t-shirts. They all sat at the wooden picnic table with Phoebe playing their card game. Zoe fiddled around in her seat and could not keep still. Phoebe just had a smirk on her face as she glanced at her fellow hunter squirming and laid a card onto the table. Zoe seemed frustrated of the game and rose from the table taking an apple with her.

"Phoebe aren't thy tired of thy card game?" Zoe asked again.

"No," Phoebe plainly responded.

"I bet thee, that thou cannot shoot thy apple out of thy air," Zoe said to Phoebe who looked even more bored now that she had to play her cards and chat to Zoe. She waited for a response but Phoebe's smirk clearly spoke for itself. My dear lieutenant's eyebrows morphed into a scowl and eyes stared daggers at Phoebe. Once Phoebe started to continuing on talking and playing, Zoe cleared her throat loudly and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Zoe if you're just going to stare at me and scoff, you're going to be here all day," Phoebe lightly chuckled after her comment and the hunter to her right laughed as well, but stopped when she saw Zoe give her a glare. Zoe's faced seemed to scrunch and she crossed her arms, as if trying to find a way to get Phoebe around her finger. After a few seconds Zoe smiled deviously and looked at the apple for a while.

"If thou is scared then I guess thee will not try thy challenge," Phoebe froze as she said this and glared at the girls around the table to see if she had heard this correctly. Then she began to relax and shuffled her cards between her hands.

"No I am in the middle of a game now Zo. I am not scared at your attempt of a test of my skill," Phoebe quipped back at her. Zoe's facial features turned into anger and frustration if her glare could intensify more it would have. I did not feel like overhearing this petty argument anymore and walked back to my tent to feed Perseus his second breakfast. He had grown significantly in the past weeks but most of his head was still bald. His body had developed and his weight had increased by seven pounds. I unlocked my tent door and laid Perseus in his crib. I exited the tent and sat on a log looking at the siblings bickering.

"Scared," Zoe countered. She seemed to jump for a second. Phoebe had slammed her hands onto the table, throwing the cards all over the place. Phoebe pushed Zoe away from her and got close to her face. They both just stared for a while until Zoe firmly planted her foot behind Phoebe and gave her a shove. She tripped over the foot behind her and crashed on the dirt with a thud.

"You arrogant bitch!" Phoebe turned onto her back and took out Zoe's legs while on the brown dry ground. As Zoe made contact with the ground, Phoebe jumped onto her and both girls fell into an MMA fighting position. Phoebe was hitting Zoe with her closed fists, whilst Zoe attempted to cover her face and push Phoebe off her lean body. Now I know what you saying, and yes it is very normal for girls to fight. I had few rules in the camps. No boys, no bloodshed, and no human world stuff. As long as the girls didn't try to murder each other, I let them taunt and argue to get out their feelings.

"Get off! Thy has thou weight of a cow!" Zoe gave one last push and Phoebe was thrown beside her, clear of her body. The comment seemed to just add to opponent's rage.

"Cow!? Are you kidding me? You're gonna pay for that one, Nightshade!" Phoebe spat as she rolled away and drew her hunting knives. Now this was going to be fun to watch, I thought as I was trying to hold in my laughing. Just the fact that they insisted on the taunting and all the fuss over a card game. Zoe then stood up and drew her weapons from their sheathes. I rolled my eyes, now they just spar until they grow weary of the argument, which was dumb I want to put that on the record.

"I will show thee what thy skill is," Zoe replied and start to walk forward as the girls formed a circle around the combantants. Being in the form of a little child has its limitations, in order to prevent myself from missing the fight I may have, levetated, slighty. The sound of bronze on bronze did draw my attention back to the make-shift arena.

Phoebe had always been an aggressive fighter and decided to charge Zoe with her knives out, in her fully extended arms. Zoe took a defensive stance ready to counter the charge, but Phoebe read this quickly and tucked into a roll as she neared her. In Zoe's attempt to block her path she stuck her leg in the path of Phoebe only to be knocked down by her opponent, due to Phoebe's advantage of strength and weight. Once again Zoe was on the ground again, still on the defensive. Phoebe jumped onto Zoe with the hunting knives aimed at her chest and Zoe's arms with weapons still in hand blocked the thrusts and tried to force Phoebe out of her face. Phoebe leaned her weight onto Zoe and used her feet, which were firmly planted onto the ground giving her extra push on Zoe. For a moment it seemed as Zoe was going to concede to the fight, but my lieutenant did not disappoint me. Somehow Zoe had gotten her feet onto Phoebe's stomach, but her adversary did not realize this in the spur of her rage. Phoebe then was vaulted three feet from Zoe, as she stood charged at her. Zoe had the wits to win a battle, Phoebe had raw anger, power, strength together they were a formidable force, when they were fighting each other; well they might as well been the Sparta vs Athens. As the story goes when Mother Greece needs them most they forgive their feud and do what is best for her.

"Thou must know it is funny thy look like a boar, but thou is more of thy ass looking," Zoe began to taunt Phoebe as she rose from the ground. Taunting was only something Zoe did when she had to make her enemy act out of pure rage and then they make rash decisions. Zoe must be a bit worried about Phoebe's chances of winning this little duel.

"Quit talking, are we gonna fight or you just gonna stand there and make snotty comments. I got all day for your insults, but I would rather end this and get back to cards," Phoebe said through her gritted teeth. Surely Phoebe would not try to get Zoe angry, Zoe was known for trying to keep a cool head and make rational decisions on the battlefield. Then again no one made her freak out as much as Phoebe and the monsters definitely do not want to have small talk when they fight. Yet again Phoebe charged, kind of like her idiot male chauvinist Father, Ares. Ugh there was a man I would like to castrate, no matter how much Aphrodite gives into his...desires. Anyways, the fight went on for quite a while. Neither girl could find an Achilles heel, metaphorically speaking of course, on the other. Five minutes later there is something...I sensed a hint of, well anything with power.

I landed back on the ground and started to walk around the forest, active with wild game and running streams. The Appalachian Mountains towering over the woods nearby, all seemed right in my realm. Except for the incessant feeling that there was a presence of sorts. God-like, but it seemed too faint for anything but a minor god, a weak one at that. I scouted around the forest for a few more minutes, covering a 20 yard perimeter. As I jogged back to camp to make sure the girls were doing alright, I spotted a golden light as if the sun was shining and reflecting off of a lake right onto the camp. Oh no...the presence. The golden glow and sunlight look. Apollo.

Line Break

"Yes! I came into camp when I saw these two bleeding," Apollo said as he pointed to Phoebe and Zoe who were injured in several ways.

"How again did all this happen I was gone five minutes and you two let Apollo into camp. You, Zoe get a hyper extended shoulder and sprained wrist. You also probably have a broken hand and or fingers from what you did to Phoebe. You gave Phoebe a concussion and broke her nose. " I sighed and glared at them, but more at Apollo than the girls.

"Phoebe also had a fractured rib," Apollo pointed out and kept his stupid smile on his face. Acting as if Dad gives him the authority to enter camp without permission.

"And You, Yo-" I started.

"Me," He pointed to himself, cut me off, and gave me a dashing smile and crossed his ripped arms. Gods, cocky asshole! Why can't he just act like a normal person.

"Yeah, anyways I know you're constant spying on us, for one. Two you don't the right to enter my camp and then make the excuse you were helping my hunters." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Girls please give us some space to talk," The crowd began to part while Zoe and Phoebe tried to leave as well. "Not you two, you are in so much trouble for that little stunt you just pulled," I looked at them and they shifted uneasily.

"Liltte sister calm down, I came her to visit you. I need to share some information with you from Dad," He said as he gave a look to my lieutenants. I sighed.

"Zoe, Phoebe. Go clean yourselves for dinner. I will decide your punishment later," They began to walk away when he motioned for the girls to come over to him. They glanced at me then back at my little brother, unsure of what to do.

"Uh sis, God of Healing here ready to help," He did a superman pose with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips.

"Leave them alone, part of their punishment. Just make sure everything is realigned but not healed. They are going to have to learn to help like the mortals do," I sent and pointed back to their tents. "Go, wait for me in your separate tents while I discuss family matters with my brother".

They left immediately and never looked back, Zoe held her arm and Phoebe went to change clothes because of the blood from her nose. Once I made sure my fighters were in the tents, I faced him. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"What is important enough to invade my camp?" I questioned him.

"I know why you haven't been coming to the council meetings," He told me as he summoned a drink and took a sip. Who drinks Shirley Temples, with lime, really Apollo?

"Because the whole idea is dumb," I stated, I kept eyeing the drink in his hands, he seemed to not notice.

"Wrong again, you never were a great liar. I think the reason is smaller than that," He began to laugh as he said smaller. What is wrong with him, the reason is smaller? Oh, Perseus. Ugh! Stupid God of Prophecy, gets to see everything that will happen with that Oracle of his. Especially if Perseus is in any of the thousands of prophecies.

"I don't understand what you are hinting at," I said plainly, trying to keep any emotion off of my face.

"Uh hello? God of Prophecy here," He stood back up and his superman pose

"Yes I am aware of your realms, you own the Oracle and therefore know of the prophecies," His smile seemed to grow bigger when I said this. I just put my head into my left hand and kept it there.

"Well since I am-" He began to say.

"Just get on with it," I was getting angry at his presence now. If he figured it out then he doesn't have to be so obnoxious about it.

He leaned to my ear and whispered, "I know about him, Perseus,".

**Line Break**

"There is his, my newest and only nephew!" Apollo was bouncing up and down at the sight of Perseus sleeping. His body eagle spread on the cushioned floor of his crib.

"You say your only nephew but you do have all your other siblings children," I said as I sat down in the chair between the crib and my bed.

"Yeah, but cmon this is the most exciting thing to happen with you. You're mostly dull and boring and not worth spying on," He didn't realize what he said, his eyes in a trance at the sight of my baby. Apollo gently touching the wisps of raven black hair that populated his head. He suddenly looked up and asked me, "What color are his eyes?".

"There were green when I found him, you know the rest I assume his eyes look like a silver with green in the center or mixed in. I have never looked at them very hard since I blessed him," I replied.

"About that you do realize when you bless someone you might as well send a message and a picture to dad".

"I know how the system works, why does it matter no one else knows. Do they?" I asked him. His faced turned a bit serious.

"Well you know how Poseidon went a little insane and the ocean was restless and dangerous for half of the last year?"

"Yes...where is this going? Oh, his eyes and the hair. Then the pile of salt in my tent, I knew there was something, or someone, powerful near," I looked at Apollo who simply rolled his hand as in a go on fashion. I began again, "Raven hair, green eyes, salt pile, powerful presence. Perseus is the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea."

**(A/N) There were are again, once again I want to thank everyone for not killing me and reading my story. This one did not take very long to write but I just had to sit down for about 3 hours and make sure everything flowed smoothly. As always I have another story if you have no read it called "Teenage Rivals". I have recently decided it will not be a Percy/Artemis FF but Percy will find love is hard and so now its my job to make a great story and your job to find out who Percy ends up with. (Expect twists and turns and broken hearts). Once again thank you for reading it, favoriting it and following the story. **

**Remember to (R/R) **

**_-SG_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Poseidon

**Chapter 5 - Poseidon**

The waves came lapping slowly onto the shore, as I stood and watched my son be grabbed, by Artemis, and carried back into the thick woods. I sighed and began to walk onto the body of water, creating little ripples on the calm sea.

I had not been back to my palace in quite sometime, not wanting to get caught by Amphitrite and feel her wrath. Ever since I knew of Sally's pregnancy, I tried to hide it the most I could, from to everyone. She understood that having this child would mean a dangerous life for herself and him. I have only the regret that Perseus will not grow up with his true mother; but Artemis has a true brave heart as well as strong virtues and moral standards. Hopefully she will keep him safe and raise him to be a true hero.

"Poseidon, Zeus wants you in the council room...I am on my way there now, but he said to come get you," Hermes floated down near me so he could converse with me, as well as starting to drift alongside me as I slid across the surface of the ocean.

"Cmon man, Zeus is waiting," I heard his voice again. My blue Hawaiian shirt began to fade and formed into my deep blue kilt, only covering my lower body. Light sea green trim on the robe with golden chains dangling down the cloth. My symbol of power rejoined me and I felt its familiar leather grip back in my hand. Hermes motioned with his hand in a come-on motion. I focused on my chair, the seat of my power then flashed into my seat.

"Well, it seems my brother does accept invitations if done in person," My brother commoented as I appeared in the hall. I had not been present in the meetings since I believed that Perseus was dead. I looked around and noticed Artemis was absent but everyone else was present.

"Your daughter doesn't come when called like a dog either, brother," I remarked as I set my trident into my fishing rod holder on my deep sea fishing chair. My brother pretended not to hear me as he looked back towards the other side of the council, to give his announcement.

"Now the winter solstice is near, we must prepare for Hades arrival and update him on news. He shall update us as well on the status of the underworld; also he shall double check the Fields of Punishment before he comes here. Tartarus will additionally be checked for any differences of strength and power from our parents, the Titans," He voice droned on as his monologue continued and most of us look bored as ever.

"I again propose the vote that Hades is not allowed on Olympus. So long as my daughter is down there he should not come up here," Demeter called out to Zeus, as every time we mention the winter solstice. Demeter had always been spiteful because of Persephone and Hades love. Crazy how Aphrodite works her domains , I could use some help myself these days between Amphrite and me.

As my eyes meet with Aphrodite's I felt some calming feeling come over me. She winked at me and went back to fixing her makeup in her floating mirror. A cry out disagreement came from my siblings about shunning Hades, the same points as usual; the verdict is that Hades is allowed to visit every winter solstice and Demeter just regrettably retracts her statement.

Zeus took a glance at me, I did not give himself helpful look, his look at me implied that I could settle this dispute between Demeter and Athena. I grimaced and frowned at this idea, since Athena always wins arguments especially the ones she starts.

"You don't understand the purpose of Hades' visit," Athena told her and crossed her arms. Demeter and huffed and acted like she kept repeating herself.

"Why don't you have one of your children be kidnapped and tricked into falling in love. Then not be able come up for half of the year to visit!" Demeter was now yelling which caused Apollo to turn up his music even more.

"You should be grateful he lets you visit at all!" Athena shouted at her.

"Enough! I will not have these petty arguments every winter solstice, Hades will be here soon and we will listen to what he has to say," Zeus pounded his fist on his throne's arm rest, I watched him and could only think about Percy. Wondering if Artemis would be in the throne room soon, maybe to help me point out what Zeus had attempted.

"If we are done and no one has anything else to say. Meeting is adjourned!" He boomed.

I stood up. I firmly held my Trident and spoke loudly and clearly, "I have something to bring to the council's attention. I have had a demigod with a mortal," I heard gasps around me as the minor gods had confused looks on their faces. Zeus sat on his throne seeming bored but then jolted up when I finished my sentence.

"It has come to my attention that-" I was cutoff by a yell.

"Clear the room! No one but us 11 Olympians can stay!" Instantly nymphs and minor gods proofed out of the room. He leaned back into his throne, and rolled his hand. "Continue brother," he told me.

"Perseus Jackson is my son and I claim him. Now." I hit the ground with my Trident making a thud. The sound echoed throughout the chamber yet no one made sound.

"Zeus has tried to murder my kin in cold blood. Only by the grace of Hera has he survived. Artemis found him, and has kept him safe. I propose a vote on his life. He can either grow up with her or in my domain with me," I said calmly, although I could feel myself getting angry.

Zeus had a shocked look on his face, as if playing dumb, but it was slowly getting full of rage. Hera and the other Goddesses smiled as if they all seemed to know about Perseus already. Ares and Hephaestus were discussing some kind of flaw in a weapon design, not caring about my announcement. Apollo had his headphones out as if to hear me correctly and then leaned back with a smile.

Suddenly there seemed to be a sound of footsteps, getting closer and closer, Ares looked up to see who was approaching. It was none other than Hades, my eldest brother.

**Line Break**

"What do you mean gone?" Zeus questioned him once we were alone. I met Hades' grim but subtle face.

"I said that Epimetheus has escaped the underworld, on Kronos order most likely. I can only assume to raise an army against us. I perked up when I heard the word army.

"He is the Titan of After-Thought, never was that sharp," Zeus gave a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the pavilion. He then rested on the balcony railing of his palace. I saw him staring at the city below before telling him my thought.

"I recall some report of a scout hearing the call of Karkinos," I told Hades he nodded like it didn't surprise him. Zeus seemed to beam at me and I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"My boy mauled that creature years ago!" Now he was boasting about Heracules again. Hades seemed to shrink into a sulking position when he said this, all of us knowing that Hades has never had a truly famous son.

"Yeah, golden boy, we get it," Hades shifted his onyx toga with gold chain. Zeus just kept his smile but started to walk back to where Hade and I were standing. He clapped Hades on the back and just laughed more. "But in all seriousness we need to focus, a war might be coming and we need to know where to defend and be ready."

"I will put Artemis on the trail of Epimetheus or any gathering of monsters and see what she can find out. We will discuss this other issue…at a later time," Zeus began to walk back to his bedroom with Hera.

"I am heading back as well, the solstice is ending and I am heading home," He put a hand on my shoulder and vanished into a black shadow.

"I will send out scouts to the depths and see if I can find Karkinos and see if I can put him back into the sky. It was good to see you again…Hades" With that I melted into salt and transported back to my domain.

**Footnote: Karkinos is the giant crab from ****_Heracules Labors_****. Also the origins of the constellation ****_Cancer._**

**Epimetheus is the brother of Prometheus, son of Iaepetus, and Titan of After-Thought, which means he thinks of ****things after they happen unlike his brother who knows before hand. He is considered a foolish TitanHe also married Pandora and created the animals of the land.**

**(A/N) Just want to say I am glad the story is continuing well and that the plot is not turning to mush in my head. I also like the organization of the PoV chapters. So keep sharing the story, favoriting, following to know when it gets updated. **

**R/R Leave me your thoughts! **

-_**SG**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Luca

**Chapter 6 – Luca**

_**Lucius Tiberius Claudius. A proud Roman name, strong and unbreakable, remember where you came from Luca and know where you are going. May the Gods grant you strength**_.

I could feel the air come through the window, straight into the room where I was sleeping. My eyes slowly opened to reveal the beams of the bright sun on the ground. I remember looking over to the beds beside me; noticing one was empty. I got up, threw on some sweats and a blue t-shirt and began to climb the stairs down to the living room. As came down the stairs and spotted Seth glance over at the little children run around the forum and their parents collecting their morning coffee.

"Hey man, what time is it?" I asked my friend as I sat down in a chair. He turned his gaze from the morning forum shenanigans and walked over to the chair next me.

"It's only 6:30, we have a half hour till Mess Hall," He strode over to the mini fridge which we keep in the back of the living room, and grabbed a Coke.

"You want one?" He asked, his head still in the fridge so his voice was echoing off the little walls. I needed something stronger than soda, I needed a coffee or just straight sugar

"Nah, I'm gonna go get a coffee, maybe do my patrols. You coming with, I don't want to wake up Maddie," I blushed slightly when I mentioned her name

"Yeah…I wouldn't want to wake your girlfriend up either. Not a morning person," Seth turned around and gave me a frown, he never was happy with campers inside of officers quarters.

"She isn't my girlfriend…she is. We're just. Friends," I stuttered out and I felt my face blush harder this time, and my hands started to shake a bit.. "Besides we're 14 years old, it's not even dating really.

He gave me the look, the Seth look, the one he is famous for in camp. The one girls smack him for and the one that can call bullshit from a mile away. I couldn't meet his eyes so I looked away as if something caught my attention but he kept the solid stare on me.

"You sure you don't want to tell me something? Before we go on with our day? You know, since we're friends in all," I shook my head. He sighed and started to climb the stairs back to our room. Taking a deep breath I got up and gazed out the window, seeing the sun rise in the sky

I rubbed my face with both hands and footsteps came from above me. I got up, stretched and went to get ready for the day. But when I reached the top of the stairs, she was there, Maddie daughter of Apollo. Yawning and shaking out her hair as well as her morning drowsiness. Her beautiful deep brown eyes and light, soft, brown hair which laid on her shoulders in a messy braid. Her toned, statuesque, curvy body seemed to fit her flirty personality, and her dimples made my heart swell. It didn't matter what her outfit was this morning, it made her look good; even though she wasn't wearing anything special, just a purple hoodie and sweats

"Good morning lover boy," She said as she passed by, with her usual sarcastic greeting. I lost my train of thought when she walked by. I may have been drooling a bit as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Now the reason she refers to me as "lover boy, or Cupid, or mommas boy" is because of my mom. Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Weird to most, since most think that I would never be anywhere close to related to her. I can fight as well or better than some Mars children, am at the rank of Centurion, and don't have anything to do with fashion at all.

I was put into the legion after my Dad died in a car crash. He was a lawyer on his way to court when a truck t-boned him. That happened a few years ago when I was 10, I was taught the same way everyone else was/is, waking up in the wolf house and being trained by Lupa. Then losing my Probatio Tablet and earning my mark. A tattoo of a dove, Mom's symbol, is forever burned onto my forearm with 3 years of service stripes.

So how did I get where I am today? Well, actually I managed to become the leader of the second cohort. It was a day like the rest, everyone was hyped for the war games that night and I was placed in the fifth cohort since I was the love and beauty goddess' son and would never amount to anything in the legion

During one of the war games when I was newish to the Legion, the fortress caught fire from one of the scorpions and I was on defense, guarding the flags. A part of the fort collapsed on Ryan Pope, Centurion of the second, and he was stuck under some debris near the flames. As I was exiting the burning structure I saw him and helped him get free of the wooden beams. Once we got out I was praised and promoted to the second cohort taken under his wing at the age of 11 and a half.

Well later when I had recently turned 13, Ryan retired to go to college in New Rome. He left a note and discussed it with the praetors and managed to secure me as a Centurion of the second cohort. Ever since then I have been an officer following tradition with Seth and serving the Legion.

**Line Break**

"Let's go, we have to get everyone up for breakfast. You know how slow they are in the morning," I knocked on the bathroom door, getting impatient with Maddie. She had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes.

"What?" She asked, as if she was innocent. I pounded on the door again in frustration, she always late to everything.

"We have to go! Seth and I are ready you need to be as well!" I shouted through the door. "Cmo-!"

She ripped open the door and the smell of her vanilla perfume came rushing out and smacked me right in the face. Her hair was straight down, curling at the bottom, filled with her blonde streaks. She slipped by me and called, "Come on boys!" While she ran out of the door in her purple blouse and blue fitting jeans.

Seth and I caught up with her as we reached Terminus who didn't say a word to us, which I was thankful for. I stayed in the middle of Maddie and Seth, while the other centurions walked behind or in front of us, some of the girls gave me some racy looks as I passed them.

I have been told in a note by some random girl in the legion that quote.

"I have sexy, gorgeous, dark brown eyes. Brown hair of a God, that flows to the right perfectly, a brawny chest as well as muscular legs and arms. My voice is like angels on a cloud, smooth and seductive." To add onto that, I'm 5'9 and weigh roughly 175.

"Come on, we got grub in 10 minutes," Maddie began trotting down the road right up to one of the doors of the 2nd cohort's barracks. My eyes shifted to Seth, who was the oldest among us and he just shrugged and picked up his pace to another barracks.. I followed into a rushing barracks, there was ruckus in the back as someone fell off a bunk and tried to throw on clothes as fast as possible.

"Maddie don't get them all whipped up before breakfast, we are all ready pumped for the war games. Now, we got 7 minutes till roll call," I called as she disappeared ranting about lazy teammates.

"You know, this whole idea of the elected leader of the cohort living with the actual leaders is a bad idea. We have to remember, Maddie isn't centurion and when it's come down to leaders and such. She is just a solider," he looked me in eyes and repeated, "She. Is. Just. A. Soldier. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't make this anything it's not supposed to be, if rumors spread about you and a legionary; and she is staying with you. You will be kicked out of the legion or worse."

"I get it, she isn't, nevermind. She just got elected to observe us and take pointers on our leadership; in case she becomes Centurion when we go down or retire.. Soon she will be…back in the barracks," I gave Seth a glance but his arms were crossed and his face looked of fortitude as he stared at me.

I awkwardly shifted my Centurion armor under his intense stare, took a deep breath, and turned on my heel out of the barracks, my purple and gold Centurion cape catching the wind. Seth yelled something into the room and followed me as we stood in front of the building. Soon everyone funneled out, dressed in jeans and a purple top of some kind, of the 4 cohort buildings, and lined up in marching formation. We then walked to the Mess Hall.

**Line Break**

"Alright everyone settle down!" Vincent announced to every Roman sitting on the couches in the hall. All the Lares focused on him, and the legion's eyes were on him.

"As we know tomorrow night is the Lupinalia, the Festival of Wolves. We honor and give sacrifice to the Goddess who gave birth to Romulus and Remus. She has kept Rome's legacy alive for centuries, by training the new members and sending them to us," The room erupted in cheers and applause.

"Our Augur will read the uh… 'entrails', and tell of the God's blessings," More shouts of joy and applause. "War games tonight, 1st, 2nd, and 5th cohorts are a team. 3rd and 4th are a team. Campers back to your duties, Centurions converge on me.

From there everyone, except the Centurions, exited the dining hall chatting and laughing freely. The 10 Centurions that remained, with the 2 Praetors and the Augur. Everyone there included Vincent and Julia, who were going to College this year, in New Rome. The our 16 year old Augur, James. Then there was Robert and Jane with the first cohort. Seth and I with the second. Phillip and Weston lead the third. Heather and Peter were in charge of the fourth. Then there was Lydia and Sarah, who didn't have the best reputation.

Lydia and Sarah are the twins daughters of Mars, who are known for their fierceness in battle and in their bond of sisterhood. No guys gets near one or both of them unless they agree on it. If one tried, you would end up like Philip, broken collarbone and leg as well as a concussion. They were never really into following rules of camp. Instead they loved to play by their own set; consequently, that's the real reason trouble seemed to find them.

Even though they are twins, Lydia was the hot one of the two. Lydia was 15, barely, with a, developing chest and butt. She had long, straight, brown hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed to have little muscle tone until you began to fight her or got her angry. She was 5'7" and was lean, a nimble fighter, who used a spear and shield like a Greek, unlike her twin.

Sarah was a bigger than her sister, but not as good looking. She fought with power and sure strength more than tactically. Weirdly enough the twins were opposite and it made them strong in battle, but due to their trouble making which was because of defending each other, they earned themselves an almost permanent spot in the 5th cohort. Luckily for them both earned the rank for Centurion. Unfortunately for me, Lydia liked me and Sarah didn't

**Line Break**

I had just made it to the hill where the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus rested, when I heard Seth shout. I turned around and found him motioning for me to stop. Vincent was right beside him, dressed in full Praetor armor.

Once they caught up Vincent said, "Hey Luca, hey slow down we got time. Besides Julia is going to be late, she is getting her gear."

"Yeah that's fine. Why we going to the Temple anyways? Shouldn't we getting ready for the war games?" I asked as we began to climb the hill.

"Yeah and that's all and good but, we need to discuss something before we do that," He spoke with a bit of sadness in his voice. I glanced at Seth, but his solid face told me he didn't know anything. Yet

We reached the steps of the building when James came to us ion full outfit, toga and knife and all. He nodded towards me and walked back to the alter which had a giant gorilla like the ones you see at fairs.

"Are we ready to start?" James asked without looking up from the table where his hands were pressed down on."Uh we are wai-" Vincent started to say but was touched on the should by Julia.

"Yes, we are good to go," Julia cheerfully interrupted and entered with the rest of the Centurions.

"Alright. The signs have been clear. The entrails have told of a quest," Everyone remained silent and the air seemed to be still. "Lupa has a been captured, a prophecy has been discovered for this quest." He handed the piece of parchment off to Vincent who read it aloud in a clear voice and the Statue of Jupiter began to shake.

**_The mother that guides captured by one_**

**_A child of love must see it done_**

**_The path chosen must be seen through_**

**_A choice to reclaim all that seems true_**

**_The children of the moon are bound in chains_**

**_To free the one who cries in pain.  
_**

**(A/N) Hey all just another chapter. Most of these are my Own Characters, so don't steal them. Don't worry about when we get back to Percy, that will be next chapter. Another chapter of Teenage Rivals is next on the agenda. Should come out soon. As always (R/R) and share with your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Zoë

**Chapter 7 – Zoë**

A cold, snowy, night never leads to a prosperous hunt, not even for those who are experienced enough to live through one. Hunting down the trail of another abomination released from the pit of Tartarus during this frigid blizzard. Only the heat of the fire and the shelter of our tents kept us comfortable, but being on the leeward side of the mountain made keeping watch bearable. Unfortunately the storm made the chance of catching our prey slim, the ferocious gryphon with an iron beak. It took a couple arrows to its inner right wing, but the coat of feathers protected it from a few mere pokes. I glance at the nighttime sky, which caused snow to fall onto my face, Khione spreading her mischief to spite people this time of year.

The crunching noise of footsteps was quiet, compared to the blistering winds, and I could barely hear them even when she was right on top of me.

"You shouldn't be waiting all night. Cmon, get some sleep it's my shift anyway," Macy put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't bother to move.

"Thou, wants to take thy spot? Why?" I turned and faced her, her braid was the only thing not bundled, outside of her white parka with a connected hood. The snow fell perfectly into her glossy light brown hair, making her seem like a winter goddess.

"You look tired, you haven't sleep since we left," Her voice rising about the winds which had started to die down for the moment. A feeling of sadness swelled in my chest, we had never been this far away from Percy for such a long period of time. I started at the looming mountain, making sure my feet weren't near the cliff. A cliff overlooking the dark white valley filled with snow, where the base of the mountain began. Right above the mountain, the constellation Perseus, the destroyer, only reminded me more of my left behind brother.

"Yeah I know how you feel," She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. "I miss him as well, her eyes moved to where I was looking.

"Thy will see Percy soon, but not soon enough. Thou still have to get onto thy hill and find thy gryphon," I pointed towards the peak of the mountain.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one, Zo. This storm came out of nowhere, maybe it isn't coincidence it's snowing right now. Think it's a strategy to attack the camp?" The only thing that was coincidence seemed to be the fact that immensity when she said it, a hunters horn rang out.

The wind picked up a little bit, while we quickly stumbled down the hill, pulling our knees high to not get tripped up in the snow. We heard the familiar whisk of arrows before we reached base camp, where the battle was unfolding. During the winter we seemed to have a slow in recruitment in hunters, sadly guys manage to keep women interested with holiday surprises and cheer. With only 17 hunters to have defend and hunt, monsters quickly got a flanking and surround on the small group, but if size was everything the hunters would have been gone a long time ago.

We spotted the isolated groups of hunters, usually about 3-5 per group. We estimated about 50, dracanae, a couple northern giants, and roughly 25 hellhounds. I felt the battle fever flow in me once I launched my first arrow. Macy followed suit as we tried to pick off as many monsters before we had to get up close and personal. After slowly advancing, once we had no more clear shots, a hunter did something that wasn't necessary. She chased down a running dracanae instead of shooting her. I saw it sprint in slow motion, then it's massive jaws clamped down on her shoulder and crush all the bones, including her spine. The 8 foot tall dog threw her lifeless body down into the valley, blood dripping from his face. I put it down with one shot, right in the eye.

Even though we lost 2 girls already, but the battle was now sprawling past the camp borders to anywhere cover could be found. I ripped my knife out of a once screaming dracanae and moved on hoping to find Lady Artemis. As I turned the corner, past the main bonfire in the center of our makeshift fort, I caught a glimpse of her vault into the air and land with a sickening crunch, she snapped the hell hounds neck as she landed from the jump.

Rumbling shook the ground and snow shifted as the battle took at turn in our favor. A cloud of mist began to come down from the mountain. I thought I saw a bit of red hit the side of the mountain from a cave, it look like a scale of drakon, but that couldn't be it. We would have known if there was a drakon, at least we didn't scout one. The first words I heard from Artemis since I heard the order to stand guard for the night.

"Avalanche! Make for that slanted rock! Hurry!" Her voice clearly shouted and she pointed to a huge rock that stuck out and seemed to offer shelter for more than 25 people. All of us, monsters and hunters, scattered breaking for the rock nearly 100 feet away. My legs reacted faster than my head, dashing straight for the boulder jetting out of the ground.

"Come on sisters!" Macy stood behind the rock motioning for us to pick the up pace. I could hear the snow and ice gaining momentum behind us. Artemis grabbed Taylor, who had been injured in the skirmish and trotted ahead to put her down under the cover of the rock. Once she laid her down I reached the top of the rock and jumped down as the snow flew over our heads and shook the stone we were using for cover.

"Head count!" Artemis yelled, trying to get her voice over the loud whoosh of ice, skeet and snow. I mentally counted, we lost two that leaves 15 counting Artemis, Macy, and myself.

"My Lady, I don't see thee," I leaned over and whispered into her ear in order to make sure the hunters did not worry, but someone figured it out.

"Where's Vikki? Anyone see her?" I heard the voice from the very far side of the line, the opposite of where I was sitting. I stared down at the ledge 10 feet from us, where the snow dumped off into an abyss, no one survives a fall that far. Everyone around seemed to have come to the same thought. We lost another sister.

**Line Break**

A night filled of grieving and sorrow, no surprise attacks although the I was certain the enemy knew exactly where we were camped, the location of our lookouts, and probably everything else we tried to hide. Since the chance of an ambush happening again I couldn't sleep, even though I laid in my tent and didn't have to stand watch.

In the fight the night before, 3 hunters died and 4 were injured enough that they needed a couple of days to rest and eat ambrosia. Unfortunately, we had to push forward and climb the mountain without them.

Phoebe leapt onto the rock, that saved us from the avalanche, and sat down next to me with a sigh. She didn't say anything just looked over at the injured tent where 4 of our sisters were resting. The silvery canvas structure was usually a tent for war times, and hardly used on expeditions or hunts. The worst part of these deaths, no one got to say goodbye. Once the feeling of never saying goodbye sunk in including the fact, we didn't even burn their shrouds. The honor of dying in battle was never fulfilled as it should have been done.

Phoebe turned her head away from the campsite and said, "We have too many sisters for this mission to be worth it. That pesky gryphon isn't worth our time and something caused that avalanche. You and I both know a bird doesn't have the strength to start a disaster like that."

"Indeed, but thy must remember thy Lady's choices," I replied, the wind throwing snow into the air in front of us covering the tents in a light snow.

"It's doing it again. The last time the snow came, an attack happened the same night, we should talk to Lady Artemis," Phoebe said as she rose from the boulder. I began to stand up after her and marched towards the tent at the center of the defensive circle.

We reached the entrance of the tent without any trouble, but we noticed the snow began to fall harder in those few minutes.

"My Lady, can we come in?" Phoebe asked through the tent flap. The door that used to be in the place of the tent opening had been taken down, since Percy grew older.

"Of course, we have much to discuss," We heard the reply through the canvas, and then spread open the curtain like door. Instantly feeling the warmth instead of the blistering icy winds because of the magic of the tent. Artemis stared at a table with a map on it, not looking up at us.

"My Lady. This weather may be a sign. It snowed the same way, right before we were attacked," Phoebe traced an outline of a ridge and our fortifications. "It would seem as though the monsters that we thought were not here, actually are present and aggressive. Hellhounds are even fighting up here in the mountains, I have never seen them so far north. Something is amiss, My Lady."

Artemis nodded in agreement. My eyes just shifted from her to the map.

"What do you think Zoë?" She asked me, "What should we do?"

There was no retreating from this fight. We had come to far to give up on this beast. I pointed on the map, my finger landing right on the mountain.

"Thee shall scale it and kill every monster in thy's sight," I said confidently, Artemis had a smile on her face.

"Very well, we commence our attack within the hour. Call the able bodied together, let's kill this monster.

Within a 30 minute period, the remaining ten hunters geared in heavy snow equipment, waited to start the climb. Lady Artemis was taking care of the defenses, ordering the wolves to help defend the infirmary. We all watched silently waiting for the signal. The scouting information we got was minimal since the snowstorm, blocked the peak of the mountain. Artemis raised her hand and closed it into a fist.

"Let's go everyone start the climb," Macy told she everyone as she unhooked her ice axes, and shoved her spiked boots into the mountainside.

The sound of ice axes drilling into the ice, was barely masked by the wind. I was grateful either way, since the wind wasn't strong enough to blow anyone off the rocky slopes. Artemis was on my side every so often, unless someone was stuck and needed help with their gear.

Upon get reaching an flat and level chunk of mountain, we were on a couple of feet below the flat peak. I began to climb slowly, and peeked over the ridge to scout around before signaling the all clear.

The barren snowy plain seemed empty and desolate, with the cave opening filled with darkness, but I wasn't going to be fooled into this petty trap. I reached into my pack and pulled out an rock I had picked up while packing for this fight. I slid it across the ground towards the wide cave entrance and watched for any movement in the piles of snow. There was nothing. Not a single inch of movement.

I motioned for everyone to climb up, slowly. The cold wind chilled me to the bone, but only the danger ahead really had me worried. As we grouped up and inched across the plateau, with our bows drawn, my eyes stared into the dark pit.

Something touched my back, and I flinched. Adrenaline started to pour into my body and sounds became faint. The ground below us shook and a flash of gold flew upwards. Acting on my instincts I gave a shove into Macy. Her eyes were full of shock. She slammed onto the ground a couple of feet behind a golden chained net that had caught the rest of us including Artemis.

The chain at the top of the net began to retract the net back into the darkness of the opening of the cave. Macy gave us a look of panic. I could only get one word out before the light of the moon was gone.

Go.

**Another Chapter added to this story. I hope you all like it, finals week came along and no writing was done. Holidays took over and again…no writing…oops. Anyways if you can manually type in that link below for a survey. I really want your opinions!**

strawpoll .me /6474631

**Thanks for reading. Remember to (R/R)**

**-****_SG _**


	8. Chapter 8 - Maddie

**Chapter 8 – Maddie**

His eyes followed me as he strode around the tables, then sliding into the spot next to me. His purple shirt had a yellow nyan cat that was wearing goofy white checkered glasses.

"Hey Baby. You look smokin' hot today," He tried to drape his skinny arm over my arm. Trevor Seabarn , son of Janus, had been hitting on me for a couple of weeks now. At first it felt nice to be complimented and noticed, until it became a nuisance everyday. The smug three year veteran believed he was in charge when the centurions were away, but he was just a kiss ass, over glorified babysitter.

"Not today. Not tomorrow. Never. Get away. Get off," I threw his lanky arm off my shoulder. He reached for my braid and snagged it. I struggled to rip his hand from my brown locks. He yanked my hair causing my head to pull back.

"Ow fuck! Let go!" I shrieked. He pulled my ear closer to his disgusting mouth, then said,"That's no way to treat a fellow legionary". I clawed at him, striking his cheek. He swatted my hands away but I managed to ball my fist and I punched him in the face. Giving him a lip slowing busting open, bleeding. I should have given him a black as well.

Suddenly it seemed he flew out of his seat and onto the oak floors. Blooding dripping on the ground, staining the already dark wood. The entire mess hall quieted as the centurions found their seats. Seth stared at the sprawled out douchebag on the ground, but Luca watched me with a chilling gaze.

"Hey how's it going? Friendly enough lunch conversation?" I leaned forward to see where the prick landed, but my eyes fell on clean white vans. Dark jeans flowed upwards to a red thick flannel hoodie and tan muscular arms. The familiar face brought a smile on my face, when my eyes lingered on his for too long, I flushed.

"Nah, Luca man, I was jus-" Trevor tried to explain, but Luca hauled him up off the ground, muscles flexing and my face blushing. Seth seemed ready to give a harsh punishment after the public humiliation.

"No you were doing something. You tugged braid, made her shriek," he pulled the boy closer to his face, "Then when she fought you off. You don't ever, ever! Hit a woman, creep. You know the rules, I will make sure you're going to be punished. You little piece of shit. Seth, can you take him to the cells?" Luca's huffing face stretched to see his best friend already walking towards him.

"Yeah man, I know how to deal with these kinds of legionaries," The 6'4" 16 year old footsteps were heard echoing in the hall. His muscles bulged as he helped the sack of shit to his feet. A permanent non emotional face as he dragged the blonde from the room.

Once he was gone Vincent stood up with Julia holding his hand, as if they could give each other strength, "As we all know this behavior will not be tolerated. Luca…Madelyn," it sounded as if he was debating whether or not to take me with them. "Make sure Seth comes with you, we're gonna have a talk," He pointed towards the 5th cohort, "Everyone clear the mess hall!".

* * *

This was stupid, all he did was stand up for me and get the creep away from me. It was like they had a fight over me. I kept kicking rocks as I walked down the streets of Camp Jupiter. It was almost time to be charged with fighting in the mess hall, or worse.

Hopefully Julia will be there to calm Vincent down, she was his yin, and he the yang. Two opposite people, Vincent rules with an iron fist, never giving room for error. He barely allows the centurions to get away with anything. Only Julia is infallible.

Julia's curly redhair didn't match her personality, she was a kindhearted, gentle, and soft speaking. Almost shy when you first size her up, but not unattractive at all. Big boobs. No homo.

"Hey wait up!" I kicked another rock and turned my head. There was my hero, all dressed up in a t-shirt and purple hoodie. Dark jeans now had dirt on them, like he was wrestling, now smudged with mud as well, maybe he tripped on the walk down towards the heart of the camp. I paused my march in order for him to catch up.

"What's the rush?" His brown hair looked perfect today. The wind blew it out beautifully. His pearl white smile had me in a trance, I almost tripped over a crack in the cobblestone road.

"Easier there beautiful, wouldn't want to damage that pretty face," Was that I was to him a pretty face? I guess we'll find out. Now.

"Wow, thanks. As if I'm not already sick of guys hitting on me today," He pretended to be taken aback, almost hooked me but couldn't contain his laughter. His deep laugh resonated between the wall of the fort, and the 3rd cohort barracks.

"Just hear me out," We stopped walking. He held up my wrists as I attempted to squirm away, and stared me directly in the eyes. I met his brown eyes, they made me want to melt. "I saved you, you owe me," He commenced his laughter again as we reached the steps of the marble steps of _principia_. Two golden eagles were suspended 10 feet in the air, on golden poles with _SPQR_ in golden lettering hung on Crimson banners from the wings.

Two statue liked legionaries, stood guard at the height of the gleaming stone stairs, the nodded as we went past. One stared a little too much but he was looking at Luca's tattooed arm wrapped around my shoulder. Luca lifted his hand, and the soldier faced out towards the camp again.

The interior of the _principia_ gave off a brightening, but serious vibe. It's ornately designed walls and hallways were filled with memorabilia from past quests, battles, and just unique trinkets. Luca lead showed me the way towards the praetors' office, but I like to think of it as a court room. The stone floors felt colder as we deeper from the sun filled canopy outside. His badges began to periodically clink against his iron plated chest.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine. I can talk Vincent down, especially if Julie is there," He reached for hand and gave it a firm squeeze. I flashed him a confident smile, but I never got into trouble like fighting, minor stuff like tardiness and talking back to officers.

He knocked and pushed the door in, Vincent and Julia seemed to have been whispering, but it seemed more of arguing. Julia tapped her boyfriends shoulder, he grunted and stood up, her following suit.

"Luca…Madelyn, please sit down, let's get this under way," Why did he say Luca's name like they were best friends and I'm fucking Yoko Ono over here. Gods, Vincent could be such a dick.

"Look. Vin. This had nothing to do with her, let her leave. We'll talk this out. He deserved it anyway," Luca leaned back in the black, glossy, leather seat. Casually, as if he just asked 'hey lets go watch the game later tonight at my place'. Which by the way they did, every Saturday's night, the USC Trojans played. Seth, Luca, Weston, and Philip all keep this close guarded secret of their man cave, which Julia and I are dragged to every day a major game is being played.

"I wish I could Luc, but we have to set an example," He looked over and met his girlfriend's eyes, she just nodded than stared at the white marble floor. But it just looked like she was staring at her boobs. "Maddie is going to be punished while you leave for the quest,"

"Wait that's unfair!" I shouted and jumped up. Was it because I wasn't his friend, or because I was a girl and maybe Luca was trying to protect me. This story probably had a bunch of layers and reasoning, but I could play the sexist card.

"Now hold on, explain what Luca did wrong, he didn't smack and punch someone," Vincent pointed towards the chair, I sat down. "He took charge of the situation, I watched it all. He didn't punch the guy in the face. But civilly ordered him to the cells. You smacked Trevor, and busted his lip," His tone was pissing me off. I felt like I was getting scolded for throwing that sleaze bag off me. And then Luca didn't even say anything! He is just sitting there, like help a little, Jesus. He promised to talk him down.

"Three weeks of cleaning your barracks, and the bathes. Also you are suspended from staying in your centurions loft in New Rome. You forget your place, you are not centurion. And with this bullshit happening now, you're a long way from getting a recommendation," He finished, with his voice almost shouting. That's all there is to say, no help was coming from Prince Charming, or Julia. I was alone at sea with the water made of punishments.

I huffed and crossed my arms, my brown hair was curly from untangling my braid that was pulled a couple of hours past. I was excused first, I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and zipped up my hoodie as far as possible. Luckily Seth wasn't there to express his disapproval of junior centurions in the officers quarters. Seth was too harsh toward me either, but he never really talked to me, instead he talked of me to Luca. The last thing I heard when I exited the halls were Vincent and the others laughing away, forgetting all about the trouble Luca stuck me with.

The sky was turning a gloomy grey, perfectly representing my now sullen mood. Only the autumn trees brightened a little bit of this shitty day. A mild gust of wind blew, tossing my hair up into the wind as I trudged into the barracks the of my cohort. The dirtiest mess of the barracks wasn't unbearable but 50 people living in the same place tracked in mud, dirt, and leaves.

Some guys were in the very back of the building chatting about the war games tonight. Luckily Vincent didn't suspended me from playing in the games, just cleaning up at the end of every night. The bathes were the easiest of the two options, the cohort barracks had bunk beds that were almost impossible to get underneath with a broom.

Later at dinner, inside the wooden mess hall, Luca was nowhere to be found as well as Vincent, Seth and other Centurions. The leftover officer was Sarah of the fifth cohort. She just stared at her food, no one offered to sit with her, it was usually her sister. But Lydia was nowhere to be found.

I didn't have the stomach for eating pasta, or tacos, or even sushi. My thoughts were full of the shit that happened earlier today. The worst part of it all was Luca casually leaning back, as if he was watching some football game, and sat there nonchalantly, while I got dealt a three week _poenam_. I was glad Trevor was still in the stone cells, instead of being able to eat whatever he wanted up here, he was eating bread and given water.

"Hey Sarah!" I spoke too soon, the little weasel strode into the hall like he was Caeser himself. Sarah usually shoved him to the ground, or tripped him and laugh as he fall onto the hardwood flooring. But today she just turned away from him, while he slid onto the red and gold couch. Her eyes read of annoyance. It was quite funny to see Trevor attempt to make eye contact with her, she never told him to scram, or fuck off, just turned. Her spirit was almost taken away, lost herself…or her sister. Wait, that's it! Where is Lydia? She wasn't in the hall.

I got up form the golden couch, shifted my shirt and pants and made sure my boots were on. I began to walk around the tables and cohorts with the members playing no attention to me what so ever. I was just reaching the back corner, and there she was talking to someone who's face wasn't in the light. But I heard it, I knew I heard it. Even if I never saw her face, she said his name right before they kissed.

I never got to confront him though, tears were already flowing out of my eyes as I ran through the hall and out towards the field of Mars. How could he.

**(A/N) Hope you all like drama! Cause there is only more coming my way. So don't forget to leave some reviews! I am now taking ideas for little bits to add into the story. Dates, locations, unique monsters anything. PM me and try to convince me!**

**_-SG_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Artemis

**Chapter 9 – Artemis**

The slithering noises that could be heard from down the hall didn't put any fear into my heart. Neither the days we've been incarcerated, inside this dank rock. I have lost count, I can assume at least a week has gone by. Only concerning thing was the girls, struggling to keep their spirits unbroken. So far only the little ones were constantly crying, Zoe and the older girls remained steadfast. They were the true brave hearts right now, keeping our family safe and determined to outlast this army.

That's exactly what it was, an army. Consisting of dracanae, hellhounds, empousa, and that one fickle gryphon, this army had numbers over 500. More than enough to overwhelm our small group. I doubt the myrmidons with our same numbers could do accomplish this, maybe if they Achilles. Wait. I could be Achilles and they my myrmidons, but alas we were without our weapons and I risk all the girls' safety in order to escape.

"My Lady," There was a faint whisper from one of the other cells, "They are coming, it's more than the usual guards,". She was right, slithering down the elevated walkway were six dracanae.

Armored in plate and mail, these weren't the normal arrow fodder monsters. At the very end of the pack was a emerald colored one considerably bigger in height and girth.

"Ah, my little precsiss prissners" I could see her approach the cell holding three hunters. Her ugly tails slithering on the metal flooring. Zoë and Phoebe were in there, if the course they but my most thick headed hunters all in the same spot, gods love them.

"What do thou want, demon?" Zoë spat on the ground in front of her. That certainly won't piss her off, Zoë.

"Iss that how you treat your caretaker? Filth!" The lizard queen reached for a key and unlocked the cell. Three guards pulled each hunter out and knelt the moon the ground. Fear crawled into my throat and my thoughts went only to what could happened next.

"Get off!" Phoebe twisted a guard's arm and smashed the joint, breaking it. Zoë got up and kicked out ones footing as the other four serpents surrounded the Warriors. Bless them, idiotic heroes.

"Throw down your weaponss! You will never esscape thiss place alive," The queen tilted her spear toward Zoë. Zoë and her sister had a spear and greataxe in their hands, eager to draw blood. If they surrendered now, they would be punished for their attempt viciously. If they managed to slay these creatures than we all had a hope of getting out.

"Thy will have to come and take thee," Zoë crouched and put the spear point outward, her muscles tensing. Phoebe edged around sword in hand, breaking up the group into a two, two versus one scenarios.

One snake was tired of talking and slithered quickly toward Phoebe. Her swiped at the hunters left arm, but left just a scratch. Phoebe recoiled and engaged as Zoë spear went spinning in her hand. Poking and prodding at the enraged reptiles hybrids.

It's not like they were untrained but their movements were sloppy. Parries and thrusts, coming too slow, almost deadly too slow. Sparks were flying but the dracnae were losing their ground. Zoë and Phoebe pressed them as the hunters watched silently, the calm before the storm. After more parrying Zoë jammed the spear into the stomach of the creature and ripped out the tip as the snake turned into a shinning golden powder. Three more to go.

"Watch out!" Phoebe body slammed a guard who was attempting to sneak around Zoë and stealthy take her out. Or maybe wound her, the guards didn't want to kill us, but use us as bait most likely. They had bigger plans I needed to figure out.

Zoë shoved the bronze tip of the spear through the throat of the stunned enemy. Phoebe brought her sword down in a massive arc, at waist level, cutting the approaching snake in half. The last snake stood there unsure of how to go about this situation which did a complete 180. She ran. I could feel the smirks of my two lieutenants forming as Zoë planted her feet and hurled her wooden spear. Straight as an arrow it pierced the back of the fleeing monster and sent her dust back to Tartarus.

Cheers went up from the group of hunters as their sisters found the jail cell keys and unlocked everyone first and climbed the stairs to my cell. They both smiled at me and I gave them a hug. Nothing their battered and slightly bleeding bodies. I wish I could heal them, but this mountain did something to me. I cannot call out to the other gods. Heal or bless or do anything while under this magic absorbing stone.

"My Lady, what are we going to do now? We killed four. Four out of probably 500 or more," Phoebe didn't get worried about anything except odds not in our favor for war. She gets that from her father. I have no idea where her red hair came from, and she has never said.

"We need to scout ahead and find out what's going on. Us three are going to scout ahead, I want everyone else to find some cover. In case another patrol walks by. They are to hide and not attack unless they are forced to," I told them as we walked down.

I looked down the long metallic room. Either side of the massive rocky tunnel had exits, but which one would lead us to the correct spot. We needed our supplies, but they wouldn't possibly keep them unlocked. Under lock and key most likely, damn, it can never be easy can it?

"Alright everyone, gather round," Zoë made a motion toward herself with her hands. The group of slightly starved hunters surrounded her in a semicircle. We were well fed, but it was enough to give us some strength, and I plan on using all of it.

"Here's the plan girls," I began, "You all are going to stay here and make sure you aren't found. Hide. Carefully, pick somewhere high and discreet. The cells need to stay unlocked and empty, maybe we can use them to our advantage," Zoë handed the keys off and held her spear in her

hand. Phoebe found the sheath and put the bronze sword back into it.

We crept along the walls, as we went I assumed was north, but I had no idea, everything was off while I was still under here. I had no idea was this place was. There was a slim chance of not making this onerous journey back to the girls. If we were captured again they would know the others were freed.

We heard hissing voices and the scrap of metal on the floor. Snarling even? What monster snarls? I could only picture Lycan and his psychotic werewolf pack, that reminds me he needs his annual hunt. Zoë nearly tripped when I stopped abruptly to listen what was snarling. It sounded like a fox, but deeper and more powerful. The door was sealed and made of steel, like an old mining door keeping air and anything else in.

Phoebe scampered ahead to see what was around the corner. Only two options, right or left. I could almost see Janus laughing at me while I decided on going right. What could possibly go wrong right? Luckily there was nothing but an arch way leading into a massive carved out room. Torches kept the room lit and two giants were gnawing on a leg and ribs of an animal. Probably a cow or some bird. Or human. Maybe it's that fucking gryphon they are eating. That really amused me, and my smiling seemed out of place when Zoë looked at me. Her face read utter confusion, but she didn't started at me for long, the Giants were on the move.

Laestrygonian giants, with their blue skin and hairy chest. Their arms were shaved oddly, I have ever seen that, but they had tattoos on their arms. Representing their clan with the sigil on their forearms down to their hands. A club with a fist clutching it, how…creative. Their clubs were in hand of course, as they stumbled and marched through the doorway to the left.

"Let's go see what on that table mistress," I didn't see it I was so concerned of what the Giants were doing.

"Those papers should say something" They had something but it was written by someone who has no hands I assume. The wooden walnut table, nice quality, had maps and notes written in, but this was a Language I never learned or was written so horribly I could never read.

"This is a delta, right here in the middle of the map. I don't see why the delta is in the middle of Kansas." I dragged my finger along the map towards the symbol.

"Look here's another one," Phoebe gently put her finger on the symbol near Los Angeles, " and another one in New York. But what's the point of putting these here, they don't correspond with the written notes."

Something was here, but I couldn't tap into anything. This damned magic barrier over our heads. "And this symbol, it's the one doctors use to identify women. A symbol of Aphrodite right in the Pacific Northwest. And Mars symbol in Oakland." This was bizarre, notes and symbols they all mean something.

"I say we take these plans, someone will know what it means,"

"No. We can't they will know. If there is time before we leave this hell hole," Zoë snapped at her. And smacked her hand away as she attempted to grab a small scroll with scribbling notes on them."

Phoebe's ambition subdued and she went off looking for weapons. Zoë kept her eyes in the map, probably trying to decipher the cryptic messages. I dug through the stacks of notes written in chicken scratch, still illegible words. A few spoke out to me, but it seemed every sheet was in a different languages, some of which I haven't seen in ages.

"My lady I found it!" Zoë was excited but kept her voice down. She thrust some crumpled notes into my hands and pointed on the paper. It was in English. A small miracle. A small article as well, barely 2 sentences. The writing even in English was sloppily done.

I read out loud, as Phoebe came back to hear the good news, "This one looks like trap or maybe catch. And this is group. Then possibly sword? I don't know this looks like mindless writings," There wasn't much, as I suspected.

"Here. This says two maidens and a dove, in Greek. This person writes like they have one finger. A complete mess of words," Zoë passed me some other crinkled papers. Two maidens and a dove? Two girls coming with peace?

"What's the point of the two maidens and a dove? Does it mean peace? Or are the two girls going to bring peace?" Phoebe asked, her face full of frustration. I could empathize this myriad of questions were still to be answered.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but we should head back. There is nothing here to helps us navigate out. Only information useful when we get out. There was a rumbling down the hallway, a place we have decided not to explore. We swiftly left the room, trying to put things back into their place. If we last in here long enough, we can revisit the table and see if anything has changed.

The hunters were all safely hiding when we returned, and everyone went back into their respected cells. We are going to stay alive. And I'm going to get everyone out.

_**Soon**._

**(A/N): What's going on guys? I hope you enjoy this short, but at least it's Artemis! Right? Ok...**

**So just remember the story is going to continue on no specific schedule, duh? And more Teenage Rivals, chapter 4 I believe, are also on the way! Read and Review! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Percy

**Chapter 10 – Percy**

Athena entered the palace with a certain grace and elegance, with servants behind her waiting for her to voice her needs. The white flowing sundress reassured anyone that would look at her, she was in fact still a goddess. Unlike mom she never left me to wander, but watch me and preferred to educate me while keeping her eyes on me. Mom was gone almost all the time, leaving me with other gods to entertain me.

Poseidon adjusted to being my father, as soon as he realized I would be on Olympus until I was older. They treated it like a divorce, but there was no tension between one another. There wasn't any established custody arrangements, more like mom left and Poseidon just happened to be around.

"No word from your mom yet. She should be back anytime now," Athena sat on the bench. The lush multicolored garden, full of vibrant colors, was a spot I usually walked through at least once a day.

It was my mother's garden. Well, the one she was given like the rest of the gods. Marble statues surrounded the pond in the center. Wild flowers and woodland creatures populated the back section, a dense forest with a small stream.

"Ok," was my only response. I was watching the turtles not really paying attention to what Athena was talking about. She made a hmm noise and presumably pondered on what to say next.

The gods never knew how to talk to children. Mostly because they only had to interact with the demigods during a quest or claiming them. Sadly, yet somehow I considered it fortunate I receive long conversations with my parents. Separately or together, they put my education and training are at the top of their priorities.

"Strategy in 5 minutes, don't be late. Tardiness is a symptom of sloth," With that she exited out through the gate and closed it gently behind her. I had to leave the paradise quickly, to reach her temples took almost 3 minutes if I run. And if you're on time, then you're late according to Athena.

On my way through the city the familiar streets were filled with nymphs, minor gods, and automatons. Statues and temples, gardens with streams, all scattered within the floating marble city. Athena temple seemed identical to the Parthenon in Athens, with olive trees growing outside the miniature Acropolis.

She was standing at the top of the stairs, her white dress still flowing in the gusts of wind. High above the city, the power of the northern wind gods were immense compared to being on the ground. They threaten to hurl you off the floating metropolis if they were in a pissy mood.

Strategy began as it usually did, with scenarios of Ancient Greek battles. Other lessons were about Rome, usually turned her into Minerva, World Wars and other human problems. The order varies on the day but once you learn it all, then you know the key facts of each war.

"Alright Percy. What caused the Trojan war? Let's start off easy," She reclined into an outdoor chair with a matching metal table, like one you would find down in Manhattan, outside a coffee shop. I sat down in the opposite chair as she flicked her hand, making ancient maps and college notepads appear.

"You, Aphrodite, and Hera were arguing about who was the most beautiful. Zeus got sick of it and told you to go ask Paris," I began to doodle a drakon on a blank notepad. Athena cleared her throat and gave me a go on motion with her hand. "Then you all tried to convince Paris with different gifts, but Aphrodite won because she promised him the most beautiful woman in the world. Helen."

"Yes, well as much as I regret to say it. I do believe my offer of substantial battle prowess was better than some woman. Anyways, you forgot the apple that we were given. What did it say…?" She wanted me to finish the thought.

"Kallisti, for the fairest," I murmured, the drakon's scales were misshaped so I erased them.

"Yes, now to the battle's preparation. Name three major heroes from the Greek side," She commanded with a gentle tone of authority.

"Agamemnon, king of Greece, Achilles, greatest warrior ever was immortal except for his heel," The eyes were now coming together.

"Why was he immortal again? I've forgotten," She smirked and leaned forward to see my drawing.

I gave her a look of impatience, but she never flinched, "His mom Thetis dipped him in the River Styx except for his heel, making him invulnerable everywhere but his heel."

"Precisely correct. And you need one more major hero, you haven't mentioned one of my personal favorites."

"Odysseus," I said flatly, I put my pencil down. Putting my head in my hands I just stared at the creature.

"Yes! Of course, the very best hero, if you value your wits over brawn,"She was getting enthusiastic again. Whenever we talked of Odysseus or Diomedes she went a little fan girl.

"Because he thought of the horse. Without that horse the Greeks never would have burned Troy to the ground and won the war," Athena took my notepad and studied it.

She replied with eagerness, "Well you are forgetting some details but…this drawing makes up for it. Now onto the next wars."

The lessons lasted for a couple hours, the only fun part of it was seeing Athena change into Minerva and attempt to change back. Luckily before she morphed back, I got more drawing tips for my drakon. Especially the eyes and mouth of the black-scaled monster.

I also received a scolding for asking of art tips and not assisting her transformation back into the Greek aspect. Oh well, my drawing was still a masterpiece.

"Can I go now?" Athena met my eyes, once she took them off the ancient text, and beamed at me.

"You need to remain on Olympus. And your fighting lessons begin soon. Be here on time, Ares is a not a patient man," She remained me, and dismissed me with a wave of her hand. I preferred Ares in his Roman form, Mars had a better understanding of fighting with purpose, not passion. Although Athena told me why the Greeks were powerful because of their passion, and love of their homeland. Spartans especially loved mother Greece, enough to sacrifice their lives to stall for her to unite as one alliance.

The wind died down, thankfully, as I went deeper into the glowing city. A magnolia tree was blooming and petals fell into the cooling pond in mom's garden. The sundial in the corner of the grove read at least 7:13 and she was here. No word from the west, they were usually delayed anyways. Zoë promised a souvenir from this trip, it will be the second one she's gotten me in a month. Instead of taking me on the quests, I get knick-knacks. Memories. Still a couple years too young for any real excitement.

The white sun was radiant as it set in the darkening sky. I enjoyed the warmth the sun gave, almost like Apollo was shooting heat on me. Though some would argue that the town got more extravagant at nighttime. With its golden lit braziers and buildings made of stones with various carvings.

Ares temple had two massive black iron Spartan statues standing on either side of the arched entryway. Blood red fires were visible in their braziers lining the entire inner part of the temple. He sat in a throne of engraved war scenes on it. Horrific depictions of conflict and bloodshed. But no more than you see with Ares little playthings.

The lessons were required, by mom, and Ares didn't seem to keen on correct instruction. He taught with his sword and what can I say, he is an artist with a blade. His style was clever banter and witty jokes as he beat you aside with the flat of his blade and gave you thin cuts everywhere. Still reviewed him on Google as a 10/10 would recommend.

"Let's go Cupcake. I may be a God but I don't have all eternity to watch your ass. No no, take your time. The longer you're here the more I guarantee you will start to like me," He gave a snarky chuckle.

"As if I'd be like you. If you haven't noticed I'm handsome," That brought a pearly smile. I knew why.

"Told you I'd rub off on you, now let's get to fighting scrub. Less yapping more stabbing," He thought he was so funny.

The clang of swords was resonate for sure, we probably even woke up one of the dazing nymphs, but we had our reasons. I slashed down over aggressively, and earned a smack with the flat of the steel blade. My back and shoulders were already sore from yesterday's lesson, even with the ambrosia. But he pressed me with quick cuts and long swings. I deflected most but his speed never let up, as a god he could literally do this forever. I blocked and locked his sword, we were face to face.

"Hey kid, watch this!" He slammed his leg into mine, making my footing go out and me landing on my shoulder. The sword skirted away. I lifted my head to find a glowing blade at my throat. My hand fell back down onto the marble floor of the temple. Depictions of war were painted majestically on the golden roof.

"You got me," I raised my hands and climbed off the ice cold ground. His sword followed my body upwards. Deep cuts and thin scratches were sliced up and down my body. There was a little pain but no more than usual, except on my back which has a purple bruise from the smack.

"You fight with a lot of emotion. I love it! Woo! Gets me pumped!" His hand clapped me on the shoulder. He gave me a shake and kept cackling. "Alright! Range combat! I suck at this wussy crap. Why not gut your enemy? Huh? I'll never understand Apollo or your mom," He walked in a slumped motion about 20 yards from me.

Two bows appeared in his hand. A twisted, gnarled black bow with red pulsing veins. Obviously that was he sick ass bow.

And then there was a pink one. With sparkles. And glitter. What the hell.

"You like it? Made it custom for you! Ha! It totally brings out your eyes," He was mocking me In a girly voice. He tossed me the bow, in this huge arc. I caught it and a quiver formed on my side, loaded with blunt arrows.

"Thanks…" I grumbled. I'm gonna knock those pearly whites out. I waited. But he just stood there, basking in the twilight.

I wouldn't say I was frustrated more like aggressive focusing, well I was pissed. So I, the non clumsiest person ever dropped my quiver and all the arrows fell out. He just stood still, I could feel his eye laughing at me behind those sunglasses. Mini laughing nukes.

Scrambling to find an arrow I plucked one and launched it relatively close to him. Ok so it was like 15 feet over his head. The golden tipped arrow tapped the throne where his chest would be. He turned and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I thought you were the son of the huntress. Ha! You couldn't hit the broad side of barn," I shot another arrow, taking a few steps closer to him. It sailed to the right.

"Damn," I cursed. The thundering laughter echoed in the temple, and my head.

"Haha you couldn't hit the Great Wall of China! Haha! If you were three feet away from it," He was bending over from laughing for such a great span of time. His sunglasses almost fell off his face. I'm plan on knocking them off.

I paced till I was within 30 feet of him. I couldn't miss from this spot. But the sound of his stupid voice was in my head. It's just his battle nerves aura. It's not getting into me. My stance was flawless, and my technique but it didn't matter, the arrow landed into the stone and skittered past him.

"Alright kid you're flustered. You can't hit me. Let's move on to something else," I let it arrow fly and you guessed it, it went past his ear. "That one had some passion, but you're over focused on trying to hit me. You're not seeing it." My hands dropped but the pink bow was firmly in my left hand.

"What do you mean I can see you fine," I called as his boots came crunching towards me. He lined himself up with me and took his stance. It was mediocre at best. But when he summoned that target. He was 45 feet away, it slammed the bullseye. I wasn't that impressed, but it was pretty cool.

"See kid? Nothing to it, you got to clear your head," He moved aside and motioned for me to do it. He wasn't laughing and there wasn't any pressure. I drew the bow and hit right above the arrow he shot. Cake.

"Beautiful. Now hit me," He flashed to where the target was and stood still. I picked up and arrow and notched it.

"Remember kid you didn't hit me from 30 feet! Ha! What makes you thi-"It looked like the arrow went through his face, but he caught it. Like he caught his tongue. Wouldn't want it to be shot by an arrow. The blunt tip was firmly in his hand.

"Well I'll be damned," Wrong choice of words.

"Ares!" He whipped around and was faced to faced with the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena.

"Now you've done it," I called. There was a no swearing policy with Athena or mom. But my sister and I kept it on the down low.

"Cmon the kid is nearly 11. He can handle it. He's demigod for Pete's sake," Her stared still him chuckle nervously. Athena rushed forward and grabbed my hand. She treated me like a baby.

While I was being dragged out of the temple Ares gave me a wave and smirked. He turned and went up in flames.

She was there though, standing in the foyer. Her silvery clothes were in shreds and she has healing cuts up and down her body.

**_Macy._**

**(A/N): Hey guys! A Percy chapter, yay! Woo! Anyways another chapter, I promise more Teenage Rivals. Which you guys don't like as much or don't know **

**about or just don't care to read. But its whatever you like one of my stories and that's all that matters. Remember to Read and Review!**

_** -SG**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Luca

Chapter 11 - Luca

The quaint little town recently began to erupt in activity during the calm misty dawn. At six in the morning the rusted red snow plow came rumbling down the slope of the one road town. We all were sprawled out inside the heated studio apartment. I arose from the pillowed covered floor, to observe the roaming townsfolk through a foggy window. Sleep had not come easy since the burden of leading a quest had been given to me. I somehow managed to gather two female companions, and journey out with little to no trouble. I fear this is where my luck will begin to turn. Cautiously avoiding the girls on the floor, I managed to reach the table and find some parchment. I scribbled a note from the newspaper we collected from the night before, _"Went out for coffee and breakfast. Bringing it back. -Luca"._

As the clock ticked on and golden sun climbed into the sky, I managed to throw on some dark jeans. After digging around, my shirt was uncovered by removing a pillow off the cold wooden floor. Unlatching a lock on the door, I fully zipped my purple down jacket walking along the fresh snow towards the center of the hamlet. The crunching continued as I passed some boys, younger than I, transpiring from their cottages blanketed in snow, clearing paths to their streets. Some gave me strange glances, people say in a small town everybody knows everybody. But here I'm a nobody.

Barney's Breakfast was the hip spot of the morning inside this remote icy town. The aroma of grounds and milk smacks you in the face as you open the door to the 71 degree cafe. The whole place was abuzz with news of the storm last night and clearing the piles of snow.

"So what'll it be?" A perky blonde almost skipped towards the register once she spotted me enter. The cafe had some early risers in the back of the store, but I was the only one standing. I still hadn't responded to her, I kept gazing around the building. Framed pictures of the town's famous and greatest moments covered the oak walls. Banners from the local colleges were strung up along the crowning of

"Uh..." I couldn't find the words.

She waved her hand in front of my face and snapped her slim fingers. "Hey there bud? You want something? Coffee, eggs?" I stepped towards the counter and moved my focus onto her. My eyes met hers, she instantly blushed.

I leaned forward and placed my hands on the granite right before the sales register. Her bright blues eyes followed my hands from my lined pockets to the counter.

"I have to order for more than one so...uh I guess I'll take three coffees, and half dozen bagels," She punched in the order, almost hesitantly. Her head snappe up as a bright smile came across her face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Straight to the point, no gimmicks, no tricks. I was taken aback, this girl who definitely was at least three years older than me, I wasn't expecting such an abrupt question. I obviously didn't have a girlfriend. Although I had a special girl in mind.

"Uh...not per-" The door opened briskly and a brown haired, blue eyed girl waltzed right through and put her hands right on my shoulders. I turned, stopping the conversation with the waitress. Lydia now faced me and stood on her tip toes and gave me a short, but tender kiss on the cheek. The poor server behind us face went completely dark losing all positivity and radiance.

"Don't think you can sneak out on me," Lydia interlocked her hand with mine and gave the now sullen waitress a wink. I was still in a trance over the whole girlfriend question, and Lydia bursting through the clouded door. The whole ordeal caused quite a ruckus amongst the truckers in the back of the resturant. Apparently these mountain towns aren't used to having teenage love triangles in the middle of their breakfasts.

"You're cute what's your name?" Lydia moved towards the stunned woman, and rested her elbows on the countertop. As if giving off a lesbian vibe. But I could tell she was just screwing with her. Giving her a look of genuine curosity. My fingers still intertwined with hers, dragging me back to my original spot.

"Vanessa, and I'm gonna finish (his) order. You want that to go, I assume?" Lydia's eyes narrowed as she glared at the snappy waitress. Lydia's right hand which was free, reached towards her dagger. Of course, violence over brains. I pulled her arm toward me while she shifted her hands around my neck. It looked like we were going to makeout in the middle of Barney's Breakfast.

"We're not dating. News flash," I whispered and gave her a pearly white smile. Her smile never wavered but she managed to pull away. Not releasing my hand.

"Cmon sweetie, lets wait in a booth," The girls gave one another deathstares and we sat in the nearest booth. We sat opposite and she instantly struck up the conversation we began last night.

We waited in the firm cushioned booth, Lydia's eyes examining my jawline and other facial features. Her hands still grappled mine. The smell of fresh bread rose in the air, and after a couple minutes later the waitress dropped off our food and coffee without any words exchanged. I just saw Lydia's harsh eyes follow the women back into the kitchen.

"What a cougar. She's like 23 and you're almost 15. She's needs to get a grip," Lydia's hands immediately unlatched from mine once the food was delivered. She dug out a bagel and searched for cream cheese.

"Hey, lets wait for Maddie," She slowly rose her head and I found myself getting frowned at.

"What's your deal? I'm just taking my share," It felt weird. My face was getting hot, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Nothing...it's cool go ahead," She gave a puzzled look but nonetheless started to spread the topping on the bagel.

We sat and conversed for sometime, the quest so far had gone beautifully. Lydia wanted more action to start. Typical Mars' daughter thing to desire. Blood. I was thankful nothing was preventing us from moving towards the Midwest. Once we got to Chicago monsters would begin to catch a whiff of us and our smell.

Maddie came in to the shop as Lydia finished the half of her bagel. Up until now the girls didn't talk but also not a bad thing. They didn't really care for each other.

Vincent gave me the task of 'taming' the girls, since they had once fought publicly in middle of the street on their way to their separate barracks. Supposedly I was thought to be the next Praetor after Vincent and Julia retired and went on to adulthood and college. This seemed to be my inauguration into the big boys club. Hurray for me.

"Thanks for waiting," Her graceful body slid next to me in the booth. I earned a dirty look from Lydia. I might as well have been a piece of meat between two lionesses.

"Oh it's no problem. I was hungry. Don't be petty," Oh Gods, this wasn't the best time. We already made one scene already. Maybe Jupiter would strike me down and put me out of my misery...nothing? Typical.

"I was being rhetorical you weren't supposed to answer," Maddie took a short sip of her mocha. Lydia's eyes squinted in anger. I hate my life.

"Good for you. I wish I knew such big words, nerd." I kinda sat there, not my best decision but sort of amusing.

Although I had to interject before we had another verbal or physical brawl in the middle of this diner, "Both of you just calm down alright? Nobody is starving. Lydia just wanted to eat hers. You've got your order as well."

I looked at each one of my companions who now sat quietly. Why were these girls always picking on each other. I felt like I was holding two bombs each could blow setting the other one off. And I had to defuse them.

"Alright so from here we plan on taking that train down on Main Street, towards Kansas City. Then see where we stand?" Once we reached town we crashed before we thought of anything else. We didn't even lock the door.

"What about keeping south to avoid snow?" Maddie said in between sips of coffee. Lydia scuffed at her idea.

"Always her way..." She muttered.

"Then what's your plan?"

"Nothing I follow orders, not wiggle out of them," She huffed. Constant tension ever since this morning began. I wonder what's up with them. Maddie wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You can be your own person," Maddie attempted to persuade her. But Lydia wasn't having any of it.

"I am." She said coldly.

"Right, cause you not like your sister at all..." Trying to look innocent was her gift. A flawless performance, but a shallow thing to do.

Prodding at each other like boxers at the start of a fight. Checking for weak points and Lydia repeating the gesture.

"Why don't we compromise and head towards St. Louis. But we have to go north. Eventually," I was trying to prevent civil war in my ranks.

"You see. Convinced him to change the whole plan with a flash of your smile. Whore." Chaos erupted right then and there. Coffee and pastries went flying onto the floor and the booth. Maddie stretched across the table and grabbed at Lydia. Who retaliated and judo flipped Maddie off the table. Straight to the floor. All around the room people stood up from their chairs and booths. The ruckus filled the air as well as the girls curses. It was duty to break up this skirmish.

I wrapped my arms around Maddie's waist and lifted her into the air. Freeing Lydia who was under her. Maddie's feet kept kicking, aimed at Lydia's midsection. While holding the aggressor with my right arm. I reached for Lydia and barely gripped her shoulder.

Fists, feet, and elbows were flying between the girls although most landed on my body. I managed to drag them out of the restaurant. Lydia still throwing punches and Maddie elbowing my chest.

"Break it up! Enough fighting!" It was a command. This ended now.

During this I probably had taken seven punches from each girl. Maddie caught me in the jaw with one of them. And Lydia kicked me in the leg to break free of my grapple. I dropped Maddie in the fresh snow once we got outside. She tumbled and landed on her back. With my free hand I had to wrestle Lydia to the ground.

"Get off you dumbass. Oh my hair!" So now I was playing dirty because I was pissed off. I reached for Maddie's hair and pulled the ponytail.

"Ow you fuck! Stop!" She reached for my hands but I just moved my hair higher, pulling her hair more.

"You two need to calm down. Now." My voice was stern and face emotionless.

"Then let go of our hair genius. I can't. Ow! Focus." We went back to the apartment, with whining and pleading all the way. Once we got to the stairs leading to the loft. I let Lydia 'a braid free.

"Go cool down. We'll be in there soon," I commanded I was done with this bullshit for the day.

"Watch her, Centurion. She uses her tits against you," Her dark hair came flowing down as she undid her braid. Her warning left Maddie almost shaking.

"Upstairs now legionnaire!" I shouted. Her March followed, quick and rhythmic. I waited till her steps died and turned toward Maddie. She fought one last time to get free. I released her messed up ponytail.

"Why'd you do that? My head is going to be sore for like a day. Ow...gods," She rubbed her head and took her hair tie out.

"You're asking me what I'm doing? That's rich. You just fought an ally in the middle of a fucking café. You better explain. Now."

"That's not fair. She started it."

"I don't know what to believe you guys were at each other all the time we sat in that booth.

"Exactly she hates me cause I sat next to you." What? This didn't seem promising or helpful.

"I don't follow." She crossed her arms and glared.

"Don't be ridiculous. Lydia is hardcore crushing on you. It's like so obvious I thought you already knew." Great. Lydia thinks I'm attractive but I wanted to ask Maddie out after this quest. There goes my plan. Now I have to fix it. Tamed, by the end of this quest.

"I was not aware." Honestly. Not a clue she ever had feelings for me.

"Well. What are you gonna do about her calling me a whore, huh? She's just jealous we're such good friends." I felt like I had been sucker punched in the back. The wind being taken out of me. But I couldn't let it show on my face. I put on my Centurion face, disciplined and stern. We moved inside at the bottom of the staircase, but still out of earshot of Lydia.

"She's shouldn't have said that. But don't use her feelings against hers. It's not right."

"So sitting next to you isn't right? You think I wanted to set her off?" She asked me.

"Lydia's not used to questioning orders. And when you go off and do it, she thinks you need to be called out."

"That's bullshit. You know it. She just said I use my tits against you. What's that even mean? I don't flash my boobs at you." My face was feeling hot even though it was snowing outside. This talk was getting onto sensitive topics. Maddie had a tendency of getting her way when I'm around. Seth has talked to me about it...I still can't help it.

"No. You don't." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you can say. No, I don't show you them!..Cmon Luca." Her voice was tender. She reached and put her hand on my forearm. Right on my dove tattoo. Goosebumps popped up where she placed her hand.

"Right there I think is what she meant. The touching and soft, sweet words. They can be persuasive..." I cleared my throat and pulled away from her touch.

"I umm...sorry, it felt...right." Right? It felt right? What the hell does that mean? Girls are so confusing.

"Uh just lay off Lydia. I'll talk to her, we can't fight if we wanna complete this quest. We're all going to be pushed to our limits. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." She trudged up the stairs. Once she was gone I took a huge breath. I rubbed the tattoo.

"Mom, give me guidance. I have no idea what to do," I prayed. I slumped against the wall and slide down. Sitting on the first stair, back resting on the wall. I sat there for sometime. Contemplating how to get the girls to cooperate. Also what Maddie meant by it just felt right.

A cold wind blew down the hall, as if someone opened the windows. There were two screams. **_And the breaking of glass. _**

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals. The chapter had some fluff, and tension. Not going to lie it's weird to write but, I love it. Just give it time plot coming. Then canon with my own little twists. A little spoiler for next chapter...Percy gets mischievous. Till next time. R/R. I love you all. **

_-SG_


	12. Chapter 12 - Percy

**Chapter 12 – Percy**

**I must go back, to rescue Artemis. It's my duty.**

The Olympic High Council, which is a fancy word for Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Athena jokingly calls them the Triumvirate, some reference to an ancient alliance of powers. Anyways, it doesn't matter what they're called. The inner council decided important matters when the full council of the gods could not be completely present. Unfortunately, my father and uncles bickered more than problem solving, as per usual.

"Someone must go after her," The rough voice made the sky tremble. I could see Zeus from my eavesdropping spot, just around the corner of the council doors. His shoulders crackled with energy, his blue pinstripe suit staying crispy with each spark.

"Well obviously, brother. We aren't arguing that at all. But we have no idea where she is, she's hidden from our view," My father was attempting to calm his King. His casual attire didn't really fit the mood present in the chamber.

"Even her dear twin brother cannot see through his oracle," Hades commented. His deep black robes wrapped him in horrific shadows. Torment and woe resided in them.

"Ah yes, my brilliant son, Apollo. He's lost without her," Zeus stroked his black beard, static following his fingers.

"I agree. He's not too bright per say," Hades smirked and said quietly. Which earned him a scowl from his youngest brother. Poseidon gave a hearty booming laugh to the remark.

"Enough…" He warned, the sky began to darken. The laugh ringing throughout the chamber slowly died. The somber mood came crawling back, as the joy faded.

"Lighten up," My dad cracked, and two thirds the council chuckled some more. Until a resounding boom silenced the cavity.

It was storming now in New York, the dark clouds opened and down came rain. Thunder and lighting barraged the city below.

"Who shall we send to rescue Artemis then?" He glanced from one brother to another. Hades leaned over and stared at the hearth in the center of the U. Flames danced and twirled, without fear of being put out among the gusts of wind. A symbol of hope for all of Greece, now actively burning, hope isn't all gone yet. The beat of my heart nearly stopped, she was gone. Her promptness was a quality she almost boasted of, I knew something was amiss.

"What of the returned hunter? She may be allowed to leave, but alone I sense she will not survive," Hades voice was barely louder than a whisper. The God of Death looked focused on the flames, but his mind was probably elsewhere.

My father adjusted his Tommy Bahama shirt, and scratched his beard. Zeus sat up in his throne, pondering.

Athena's womanly form then flashed into the chamber, suddenly. A gasp was let out of Zeus' mouth, but Hades and Poseidon seemed unaffected by this unexpected visit.

"You dare to come uninvited, my daughter?" Zeus' tone was slightly threatening. He loved to follow the ancient customs to the bone, it made him more in control. Athena gave him a dismissive wave of her hand, forcing him to control his temper, thunder rumbled in the violet sky above.

"I come bearing news of the huntress. Macy found residence in her Artemis's temple. Her wounds are minor," The council looked relieved, "Although. She was seen by the guards leaving Olympus, a couple of minutes ago. I've ordered her held in the lobby until you decide on the plan to rescue her mistress."

Zeus looked agitated, "Is that all?"

"No father. I'm here to assist you as well," Only a grumble followed. Hades gave a soft grin, and my father seemed please to have another helping hand in this matter.

"Very well. I'll put my idea forward, since no one seems eager," No one objected, "Fine we send the huntress, and three other demigods to the icy fortress. Once they break in and free the hunters, they should have sufficient numbers to escape."

"All in favor of this…so called plan of action?" Poseidon and Hades raised their hands. Zeus scoffed and slowly raised a meager hand. Athena nodded and strode towards the golden doors. Uh oh. I jumped into the nearest flower bush and hid as best I could.

I wish I was a nymph because you'd need to be the bush itself to hide from the Goddess of Wisdom. Clever mind and God eyes, make it so nothing gets past her.

"Perseus. What are you doing?" Her arms crossed with her face in a disapproving scowl. Just great I have my aunt staring me down, and my sister downstairs waiting to leave without me.

"I saw Macy, so I followed her to the council room," It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't exactly lying either. Her scowl softened and she grabbed my hand.

"Don't be worried child. We'll go talk to her now. Come along," Holding hands we walked through the shining city towards the elevator, it dinged.

Macy was standing there with a new hunters jacket on and weapons on her back. My face broke into a smile, I rushed forward and gave her a warming hug.

"Hey there bud," Her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"Where's everyone else?" Her face went dark, a fake smile remained. Her arms retracted from me. She looked outward across the city and took a few shaky breaths. New York's traffic flowed below, Olympus out of sight of the human world. Macy's eyes met mine. Another hug followed before her soft words.

"Don't worry bud I'm going to go get them soon. Bring them back here, so we can all hang out again. Ok?" She tried to hold back her tears. We broke apart and she turned the other direction trying to control herself. Athena's hand found my again, she squeezed it and I felt a familiar comfort.

"Come along Perseus. Your sister needs to prepare for her journey. We mustn't keep her," I was semi-dragged away from my sister, who was still shedding tears. I turned my head back around and kept walking with my aunt.

Hours later, I laid in the soft bed in my room inside the palace of Mom. Sometimes I stayed with Poseidon in the underwater palace. Queen Amphitrite relished the fact since I was an affair child, I was no longer seen as a child of Poseidon, it kept the hate from her heart. At least she's cordial now, mostly. I am the only son of Artemis, with all the powers of the sea and the Hunt. And she can live with that.

All these thoughts brought me to thinking of my mom and sisters. I had this calling of interaction, an uncontrollable feeling drawing me to go after them. I had to do something, something desperate to rescue her. I was going to sneak away with Macy. But she couldn't know, or else she would be huge trouble for assisting me in my escape.

I gathered up supplies from the kitchen and my clothes from my room. My hunter pack, was full of ambrosia and nectar. They may need it when I find them.

As I rummaged through the cabinets and dresser, the silence of the night was a little offsetting. Usually parties are a constant occurrence up on Mt. Olympus but the eeriness of the silent nightfall was unnerving. Numerous bottles of water, ambrosia, clothing, and other necessities were crammed into the magical pack.

I was stocked and ready to set off, now it was a matter of leaving Olympus without anyone noticing.

As I crept out of the palace, the streets were dimly lit and empty. Seems the thunderous temper of Zeus made everyone realize that the King of the Gods was not in a party mood. The smooth cobble roads lead me toward the elevator, which would take me to the ground floor. As I approached the gateway, a familiar glow of moonlight silver caught my eye.

Macy was strutting down the path ahead of me, I put myself against a nearby wall as she turned around. She scanned the area with her trained eyes. The sadness of her eyes was now replaced by a fierce look of determination.

She continued down the floating walkway with ease as I trailed along. The golden glittering city fading behind us. The cold wind blew around us, while I followed my sister towards the elevator.

Macy hit the button and instantly the doors went ajar. She stepped in and disappeared behind the closing walls. I remained hidden the behind the house until the number on the least or stopped at 1.

Once it stopped I went up and clicked the down button. Intensity the number began racing up to 600 from 1. The golden room opened and I entered cautiously. It wa empty. It the feeling gave me chills. I've never run from Olympus without telling anyone.

The elevator sailed downwards and stopped smoothly on the ground floor of the Empire State Building. Macy was nowhere in sight, and the guard who normally is present at the entrance was gone. The building was locked down and no visitors is were expected at this hour of night.

The white linoleum floor was cold with the winter winds. I opened the door, snow was begging to fall and douse the city in white powder. New York, truly the city that never sleeps, was as quiet as it would ever be. Cars periodically raced by filling the air with their engines noise for a couple moments.

A white van was parked right in front, lights came on as the vehicle was started. This must be Macy's way of getting to mom. I slipped around to the back doors, waited for a chance to get in. As luck would have it, an ambulance was coming up the road. Once it got close with the sirens covering my tracks, I opened the door. Then closed it quietly, but firmly enough to make sure it remained shut.

The interior of the van was full of snow equipment and other boxes. What could we use pickaxes for? I thought they were in Michigan.

The van slowly began to pull away, Macy had the radio on. She was listening to a popy song about pillows talking. Her voice came in and sang along to the music as we drove through the city and out towards mainland New York. We took the Lincoln tunnel and never waited on traffic like normal. My eyes grew heavier as we drove, the music added to the calming ambiance. My pack soon became a pillow as I curled up in the back of the old van. I began to drift off behind the boxes, using them as cover from my sister's watchful eyes. I fell completely under as another song ended simultaneously. Dreaming of my mom and what would happen next.

_"I'm in love with the shape of you"_

**(A/N) Wow! This has been coming a long time, but school and spring break coming up, and prom. SATs! Stress! Stress! Stress!**

**But it doesn't matter I've been gone too long! No excuses. I've missed all of you dearly and will continue to produce these stories without any schedule because I'm made that way. So as always R&amp;R. I love you all. **

**_ -SG_**


End file.
